Power Rangers: One Last Stand
by Piper Whitlock
Summary: After eleven years Kimberly decides its time to come clean to Tommy, and Mesogog learns of Tommy's past as one of the Mighty Morphin rangers. When Rita and Zedd are cloned, Tommy must repower the old mighty morphin power coins and reenlist the orginial power rangers themselves for one last fight to help keep the dino gems in the right hands. Blood will be shed and someone may die.
1. Chapter 1

"Disclaimer: I do not own any of the power ranger characters, Saban and company does."

**Power Rangers: One Last Stand**

**Chapter 1****: Old Flames Still Burn**

There she was standing by the lakeside in Angel Grove, the setting sun highlighting her face and hair perfectly as she silently stared out over the softly glistening water. Turning to look at him, she shined him her famous smile; a smile that could captivate any man who saw it. She was his first and only love; Kimberly Hart. Sitting up, Dr. Tommy Oliver ran a hand through his hair trying to shake away the remnants of the dream that haunted him every night for eleven years; since the day he had gotten her letter. It was 4 am and the intense heartache he felt refused to let him sleep just as it did every night. Not a day went by that he didn't wonder where she was, if she was alright.

Deciding to just stay up Tommy; who was wearing only a pair of green plaid cotton boxers, padded off into his personal bathroom to take a shower. After getting dressed, having a light breakfast and a cup of coffee he was ready for work with an hour to spare. Once he was at work in his classroom at Reefside High, he received his usual morning greetings from Conner, Ethan, and Kira that he met with a half-hearted smile. At lunch Kira and Conner stopped by his classroom to discuss ranger business like every other afternoon.

"_Dr. O., are you alright? You've seemed distracted all morning_." Kira asked, worried about her teacher, and power ranger mentor.

"_Yeah I'm alright you guys. I promise. I just didn't get much sleep last night is all. Let's discuss ranger business after school today. I've got some work I need to catch up on." _ Tommy said giving them a meaningful smile. Kira wasn't convinced. Realizing he wasn't going to tell them what was really bothering him, the two teens admitted defeat. Once they were out of ear shot, Kira pulled Conner aside stopping him half way down the hall.

"_You remember that picture Dr. O. showed us of his first team of power rangers?_" she asked him in a hushed voice so no one could over hear.

"_Yeah, why?_" Conner asked, half uninterested and half confused as to why an old picture of a team that had been disbanded for years was important. Leaning against a locker, he tried to look intrigued.

"_I saw him look at it several times today, and every time he does he always mumbles something about someone named Kimberly. I think she was the brunette in the picture; the original Mighty Morphin pink ranger."_ Kira explained, readjusting her backpack on her shoulder.

"_Ok, so what about her? Didn't she break up with him like eons ago?"_ Conner asked, still not understanding why she cared so much about a girl Dr. Oliver used to know. Scowling at him, she smacked him in the arm.

"_You can be so oblivious sometimes! Did you ever think maybe he still has feelings for her? If he still misses her after this long he must have really loved her when they were together."_

Conner said nothing, only shrugged.

"_Ugh. You are so thick headed, you know that?"_ Kira groaned, rubbing her forehead in aggravation. "_Which means, maybe we should find her? Maybe she still has feelings for him too."_ She said simplifying what she was saying so that even an idiot could understand.

"_For all we know, she is married with kids, or doesn't even live in the country. Maybe the reason she has never contacted him herself, is because she doesn't want anything to do with him. She did break up with him after all."_ Conner said rolling his eyes in boredom.

"_We won't know unless we find out. Let's go find Ethan and see if he can help us track her down."_ Kira said grabbing his arm, dragging him the rest of the way down the hall.

(Florida)

"_Keep your head up, eyes forward, don't look down. Straighten your legs and arms more." _ The gymnastics coach told her newest student; a nine year-old girl, who was practicing the basics on the balance beam. "_Hop down, I will show you."_

Taking the girl's place on the beam, Kimberly Hart positioned herself and preformed a back handspring, followed by a cartwheel into a double twist dismount. With a wide-eyed expression, the young gymnast in training remounted the beam.

"_See? You just need to relax a little. You will get it. Now, focus and keep working at it awhile. I have to go, but I will see you for another lesson tomorrow."_ Kim told her, as she grabbed her gym bag and headed for the door. Olivia; the girl on the beam, nodded with a smile and then refocused her attention to the beam beneath her feet. Climbing into her white Saturn, she headed home to her cat Sylvester and the lonely apartment they lived in. Flipping on the lights, she dropped her stuff just inside the door and headed down the short hallway to her bedroom.

"_Hi Sylvester, did you miss me kitty?" _ She said scratching the grey tabby cat; lying on her bed, on the back of the head. The loud purr vibrating through his whole body told her the answer was, yes. Stripping down, she stepped into a hot shower, letting the warm water wash all of the stress of the day away. Putting on some comfy clothes she started dinner. "_Tonight kitty it's Alfredo for dinner and of course a can of Nine Lives for you." _ She told Sylvester, who was quietly watching her from the back of the couch. As she waited for her pasta to cook, she started rummaging through the little drawer of her nightstand for a candle when she came across an old water-damaged picture of herself and a tall well-muscled man with long brown hair; her high school sweetheart Tommy Oliver. Swallowing roughly, she picked the picture up staring intently at the man she let get away. Memories from her ranger days flooded back and her eyes filled with tears. Dropping the picture before her eyes spilled over staining the picture more, she took a deep breath and pushed the memories of Tommy to the back of her mind. She had made a mistake in letting him go, she knew that, but they had moved on and she had to accept it. Turning off the pasta, she plated it just in time to hear the phone ring. Not recognizing the number, she was cautious as she answered.

"_Hello?"_ She said softly, waiting curiously but nervously for an answer.

"_Hi! Is this Kimberly Hart?"_ A young female voice sounded from the other end of the receiver.

"_Yes this is she." _Kim said in a guarded tone, still unsure who she was talking to. Was it another aspiring gymnast in need of a coach maybe?

"_My name is Kira Ford. I'm calling on behalf of an old friend of yours…."_ The high-pitched voice said with excitement.

_**Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think. I already have the next few chapters written and will type and post them as soon as I can. Ideas and critiques are always welcome. I'll give you sneak peak, in the next chapter comes the big confrontation. Why did Kim really send the letter? Will Tommy forgive her or has too much time passed? Keep reading and find out the answers.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: **__A Thousand Words_

_"Do you remember Tommy Oliver? He is my school professor_._" _Kira

asked, not hearing the soft gasp that had come over the phone. Kim stood silent with the phone still glued to her ear as she tried to gather her thoughts long enough to make at least one coherent sentence.

_"Yes, I remember him. Why do you ask?"_ she finally managed with

forced composure. She had so many questions she wanted to ask, but reminded

herself that she no longer had any right to ask them.

_"Well...you see...ok don't take this the wrong way but...he hasn't_

_been himself lately, and we think it's because of you."_ Kira said nervously, afraid

that she had made a mistake in meddling in Dr. O's past.

_"What makes you think that? I haven't seen Tom__…__I mean__…__Dr. Oliver, _

_in years."_ Kimberly asked, correcting herself when she remembered that she and

Tommy no longer had any kind of informal relationship.

_"Well__…__He has been saying your name all day, while staring intently _

_at a picture of your old Power Rangers team. Plus, he told us once, that you and _

_him had dated but you broke up. I think maybe he misses you." _the younger

female answered softly. Kim had been caught off guard, and surprise painted its

way across her pretty face. She wasn't sure which she was more surprised by, the

fact that Kira somehow knew she had once been the pink ranger, or the fact that

Tommy actually missed her. Her thoughts were going a mile a minute, while her

heart was threatening to beat its way out of her chest. He missed her. Maybe there

was still a chance after all.

_"You're a power ranger, aren't you? There is no way you would have_

_known that I was one once, unless a previous ranger told you."_ Kim asked,

suspicion playing at the edge of her words.

_"I'm the yellow Dino Thunder ranger to be exact. Dr. O is our leader _

_and mentor."_ Kira said proudly. After all that time he was still a power ranger, Kim thought rolling her eyes. _"Once a ranger, always a ranger." _she whispered quietly

to herself.

_"I know it's not my place to ask you to fix things with him, but _

_would you think about talking to him or maybe coming to see him. He needs _

_some friends, he has like no social life." _Kira joked. Imagining what he might say

if he saw her again, Kim's throat went dry. Walking with the phone still in hand to

the kitchen, she got a glass of water.

_"Sweetie, I understand your concern, but I'm pretty sure I'm the _

_last person he wants to see "_ Kim told her politely, her voice sounding a little

flustered.

_"Please Ms. Hart!? Please!? Are you not curious at all to see how_

_he has changed?"_ Kira begged, trying every angle she could think to convince

her. She knew Dr. O would be mad at her for what she was doing, but she also

knew how important it was for a ranger to be focused on the field. An unfocused

ranger on the field spelt danger for the whole team. Taking a deep breath, Kim

thought it over. Kira was right, she was curious but she also knew that Tommy

deserved the truth. Throughout everything they had been through as the Mighty

Morphin Power Rangers, he was always by her side ready to protect her or be a

her shoulder to cry on, be whatever she needed him to be. He had loved her fully

and she had broken his heart. Taking one more deep breath to relax herself,

Kim made her decision.

_"Will you come?"_ Kira tried one last time, still hopeful. After a long

awkward silence, Kira started to worry that her efforts were for not, when Kim

finally answered.

_"I will be there in a week, be ready for me. Please don't tell him_

_im coming."_ Kim said holding the phone away from her ear as Kira squealed

excitedly on the other end. Kira was glad that she was doing something to help

someone she cared about, but was also excited to actually meet someone else

who had once been a female ranger. Hanging up, Kim thought nervously about

what she had just gotten herself into and the fact that she was about to face the

one person she had tried for years to avoid. She knew the pain that she was

setting herself up for, but after seeing him that last time in Malagor's temple as the

red Turbo ranger, she realized how much she still loved him, and was willing to

take whatever anger or resentment he had for her.

_"It seems the black Dino Ranger has a weakness after all."_ Mesogog

said excitedly, his misshapen dino face twisting into a toothy grin.

_"We must use this weakness to our advantage. Dr. Oliver will pay_

_one way or another."_ Zeltrax said bitterly, his cyborg body clanking noisily as

he paced the room. After the accident that had made him what he was, he had

vowed to get his revenge against the man who had caused it, Dr. Tommy Oliver.

_"Patience!"_ Mesogog said in a low raspy voice, his tone empty.

_"There is more too Oliver than we thought. As his past reveals itself, it is also_

_revealing secrets that he has kept buried. Secrets we can use against him."_ He

said getting irritated. He hated having to explain things.

_"Sorry Elsa! It looks like your lover boy has eyes for someone _

_else."_ Zeltrax laughed, his mechanical voice dripping with sarcasm as he poked

fun at the uptight leather-clad villainess. _"I'm better than that no account idiot_

_of a professor anyways. "_

_"How dare she!"_ the dark haired Elsa screeched, ignoring Zeltrax's

last statement._" We will see about that! "_ she said stomping her foot like a three

year old throwing a tantrum.

_"Enough! You two find out everything you can about this Kimberly,_

_and how she is connected to Oliver's past, before I start getting angry."_ Mesogog

commanded sharply making the other two jump nervously. Fearing his psionic

abilities, the two looked quickly at each other and then at him before standing at

attention.

"_Yes, master Mesogog!"_ They said in unison, sounding like

soldiers.

"_Mesogog has been rather quiet lately. Does anyone else find that_

_strange?" _Ethan asked from his seat on one of the schools weight room benches.

He was sitting Indian-style while playing one of his many online games on his

top-of-the-line laptop.

"_I know what you mean. I haven't seen a single tyrannodrone_

_in weeks."_ Conner said, lifting weights on the bench press.

"_Mesogog is up to something, that is for sure. We just have no_

_way of knowing what until he makes a move."_ Tommy explained while he used

the dumb-bells to work on his arms. _"__Has anyone seen Kira? I haven't see her_

_all day. She was supposed to practice sparring today."_ He asked setting the

weights down, grabbing a towel to dry his face and neck. Not wanting Tommy to

know what Kira was really up to, Conner quickly covered for her.

"_Oh! She…uh…she found a voice coach and has been practicing _

_all day. She asked me to tell you I…uh must have forgotten." _He said nervously,

trying to sound convincing.

"_She never said anything…"_ Ethan said looking up from his

computer just in time to catch a warning glance from Conner before he could

finish his sentence. _"__I mean…she never said anything about when she would be_

_done. She might be awhile."_ He said correcting himself before Dr. Oliver got

suspicious.

"_Well, Conner do you wanna practice sparring then?"_ Tommy

asked, pulling on his black sparring gloves. Moving across the room he laid two

wrestling mats to the floor and started stretching.

"_You're on!"_ Conner grinned, grabbing his own red sparring gloves.

Looking at her watch, Kira waited patiently for Kimberly's flight to arrive.

Finally she spotted a petite brown haired beauty wearing a; deep purple spaghetti-

strapped, sun dress and a black jacket coming her way; her black knee-high

spiked heeled boots clicking on the hard floor as she walked.

"_You must be Kira. It's nice to finally meet you"_ Kimberly said

warmly shaking her hand once they had managed to find each other.

"_You must be Kimberly, Hi! I can't believe I'm really in the presence_

_of the original pterodactyl ranger!"_ Kira babbled excitedly. Holding a finger to her

lips, Kim reminded her of the importance of some identities staying secret.

"_Let's go to the hotel so I can check in, and then you can show me_

_around Reefside before we go see Dr. Oliver." _Kimberly smiled, trying to think of

any way to stall for time before she reopened old scars and started World War III.

"_So you have to tell me about the Mighty Morphin power rangers!_

_What was it like? Tell me about Zordon and Lord Zedd!"_ Kira continued her tirade

of over excited questions. Kimberly wasn't listening. Her thoughts were on Tommy

and the confrontations she had come to make that were only a few hours away.

Her heart pounded wildly as she thought of how much he must hate and resent her

for hurting him the way she did, but she was partially angry too. Angry that he

hadn't asked questions, that he hadn't come after her. Angry that he hadn't fought

for her. Biting her lip, she pushed her anxiety away and returned her attention

to Kira who had started to settle down.

Tommy was at home in his lab. His research had become his life, only

breaking from it for work and sleep. As he was about to go over his and Anton

Mercer's notes for the millionth time, a soft knock came from his front door.

"_Dr.O__,__ its Kira!" _Kira yelled loudly to be sure she was heard.

'Kira doesn't knock! She normally just comes right in.' Tommy thought to himself,

"_Why would she choose to knock now? Unless maybe she brought a friend with_

_her."_ he mumbled pushing an intercom button on the wall above his head. "_I'm in_

_the lab Kira, come on down."_ He said nonchalantly returning his attention to his

computer.

"_I change my mind. I can't do this Kira, I'm sorry."_ Kim panicked, as

Kira grabbed the knob to turn it. Hearing Tommy's voice over the intercom had

brought the reality of what was about to happen to the surface.

"_Why? He is your friend and you miss him, right?"_ Kira asked, confused

by Kim's sudden change of heart.

"_Because Kira, let's just say the last time he heard from me, it kind of_

_left our relationship on a bad note." _Kim said with a heavy sigh as she clasped her

shaking hands together to keep them still.

"_Come on, you came all this way and went to all this trouble to back_

_out now!? What, because you left things on a sour note like…Years ago?" _Kira asked

incredulously. She was hell-bent on making sure the two former power rangers made

up for whatever they did or didn't do, and wasn't taking no for an answer. Taking

Kimberly by the hand, she practically dragged her across the house to the top of the

stairs.

"_He is down there. Now go talk to him."_ Kira said sternly as she pointed

to the staircase leading to the basement and Tommy's lab. Swallowing roughly, Kim

took a deep breath. Her hands trembling, she grasped the railing tightly. Her heart was

pounding like a hummingbird's and her stomach felt queasy like she had just gotten

off an amusement park ride. What if he didn't want to see her? What if he didn't

understand? One thousand dreadful thoughts went through her mind as she very

slowly descended the stairs.

_**Thanks so much for all the reviews so far. Sorry about the delay in**_

_**posting I have had a few emergencies come up recently, while I was**_

_**also rewriting a few of the chapters. I decided to split this chapter up**_

_**a little since it was so long, so the confrontation won't actually be **_

_**until chapter 3, sorry for any inconveniences. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Confessions**_

As Kimberly's feet hit the hard concrete floor at the bottom of the stairs,

she emediately froze in place. Across the room with his back to her, sat Tommy.

He was sitting at his computer typing noisily on his keyboard, unaware that she

had entered the room. Tommy, thinking the footsteps he had heard were Kira's,

merely continued his research. Unsure what to say, Kim tried unsuccessfully to

find her voice. When the silence remained unbroken, Tommy became concerned.

"Kira is something the matter? You are never this quiet." He

asked, keeping his back turned. Sucking in a deep breath Kimberly finally

managed an intelligible sentence.

"It's not Kira." she said half choking on the words as she said them,

her voice barely over a whisper. When Tommy realized the person behind him

was not Kira, his breath caught and his heart started beating furiously. It had

been a long time, but he knew her voice as well as his own. No amount of time

could make him forget it. Quickly, he pinched his arm to make sure he hadn't

fallen asleep.

"Kimberly!" He said turning around slowly. Standing up, he

stared in utter disbelief at the petite woman in front of him. She had matured over

the years and it only added to her beauty. She was just as beautiful as he

remembered her to be. Her soft caramel brown hair was pulled up into a neat

ponytail that had been lightly curled, and her face was nicely accentuated with

light natural looking make-up. Her purple cotton dress hugged her well-toned

body tightly in all the right places and went well with her slight tan. It was when

he noticed the fear and anxiety in her doe eyes that he felt a needle prick his

heart. She was afraid of him and it pained him to know so. Her posture was tense

and rigid, but straight and neat like that of a well trained gymnast.

"Hi Tommy! Its been a long time." Kim said sullenly, unsure what

else to say to him. She remained stalk still in her place at the bottom of the stairs

afraid that if she moved her nervous legs might give out on her. Looking him over,

the first thing she noticed was that he had cut his hair. His once long chocolate

brown hair was now cropped short and neatly spiked. He was even more muscular

than she remembered, but he still looked like himself; tall dark and handsome.

Even after eleven years, he was still as attractive as ever. Suddenly, Tommy's

surprised expression twisted into a cold angry glare.

"Yes it has, but not because of any choices i've made." he said

bitterly, his words biting into her like a knife. Swallowing the lump that had

formed in her throat she attempted to explain.

"Tommy im sorry! I know you must hate me...but you have to

understand that i never meant to hurt you! Please let me explain?" she pleaded,

daring to step forward a few feet.

"Explain what Kimberly? That you broke my heart? That you took

away the one thing that mattered most to me? Yes, please explain to me

why, why you ripped my heart out like it never really mattered to you?" He

asked her in a heated anger that he had kept bottled since she had sent him the

letter. The letter that had ended not only there long time relationship but

friendship as well. Hearing the raw pain in his voice, Kim felt her heart sink. She

felt three inches tall. She deserved every harsh word he was throwing at her and

she knew it.

"I'm sorry." she repeated, this time very softly. "I lied to you

Tommy, and thats why Im here. You deserve to know the truth, you deserve to

know why I really sent the letter." she continued, her voice cracking with the

over-whelming emotion that she felt.

"Do you mean, this letter?" He asked her as he pulled a very old

looking crumpled up peice of paper out of one of his desk drawers. Seeing the letter

she had once wrote, Kim's felt as if someone had kicked her in the stomach. If he

had kept it all this time, he must have really loved her and she let him go like an

idiot.

"Tommy you have to understand...with mom in Paris and you

in Angel Grove I couldn't focus. Coach Schmitt threatened to quit if i didn't break all

outside ties! He told me he wasn't going to coach me if I wasn't going to take my

training seriously. He reminded me that, that is why he asked me to train in Florida

in the first place, to get away from the distractions. You were fighting Rita and

Zedd's monsters every day. I was worried about you, I was afraid you would get

hurt and I would never know about it being that far from home! What was I

supposed to do!? He was asking me to choose between the two things I loved

more than anything in the world! He was asking me to choose between the dream

I had, had since I was a little girl, and the man I loved! I didn't know what to do!"

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes trying to hold back the tears that

threatened to spill over. Tommy was silent. Taking a seat in his computer chair

he rested his forehead against his hands and listened.

"I didn't want to, God knows I didn't, but I had to choose. When I

sent the letter, I had hoped you would call or come asking questions but you didn't.

I sent the letter because I wanted you to give me a reason to choose you, but you

didn't!" Kim said sharply, her own bottled pain and anger resurfacing. Opening her

eyes to look at him, the tears she had been holding back spilled down her cheeks.

"When you didn't call, I thought you didn't care so I lost myself in my training.

For awhile I was focused, too focused, but eventually I couldn't distract myself

anymore and I broke down. I realized that I had made a mistake, realized that

gymnastics wasn't as important to me as you were. Gymnastics wasn't going to

make me happy when I become old and grey." Kimberly continued, dropping

gently to her knees, composure now completely discarded. Tommy was shell-

shocked, he knew the letter had broken his heart but he had no idea it had broken

her's in return.

"How was I supposed to know what you wanted Kim? I got a

letter from you saying you didn't love me anymore! What was I supposed to

think!? I did love you Kim. I did want to come looking for you in Florida, but you

were happy with someone else and I wasn't going to ruin that for you." Tommy

said with a heavy sigh, still trying to wrap his brain around everything he had

just heard. He knew when he had read her letter that something wasn't right.

To start with, it wasn't like her to end things in a letter, let alone abruptly with no

real explaination or previous mention. He also found it unusual that she had

referred to him as 'like a brother'. She had always seen him as much more than

that. Thinking about it now, he wasn't sure why he had never questioned her

reasons for sending it before. "When you realized the letter was a mistake, why

didn't you call me or visit Angel Grove to tell me?" he asked her, this time in a

much softer tone than he had used earlier.

"I had planned to! I had planned to tell you when Jason and I

visited Angel Grove, back when you were the red Turbo ranger. Divatox

kidnapped us before I had the chance. After you and the other ranger's rescued

us, i realized you were with Kat and couldn't bring myself to do it. I didn't see

the point. You had moved on." Kim said rubbing vigorously at her eyes trying

to dry them.

"Thats just it Kim...I wasn't happy with Kat. When I saw you

hanging over the lava pit in Malagor's temple, I realized I had never really gotten

over you. It was as if you had never left and never sent the letter. The only

thing I thought about after I saw you, was protecting you. Kat even knew I still

loved you. She saw it in the panic'd expression on my face when we heard that

you and Jason had been captured." Tommy said staringat her with a gentle gaze.

"Why did you choose now to tell me all of this? What made you

change your mind?" he asked warmly, shifting his gaze from where it had been

on the floor in front of him to Kim who was still sitting on the floor a few feet away.

"Kira called me a week ago and asked me to talk to you. She said

you have been bothered by something, and she thought it was me. She is very

convincing, I will give her that." Kim laughed softly, letting a small smile cross

her lips. Tommy felt his heart warm suddenly, but it quickly began to sink as

the smile left her expression.

"I should have figured her, Conner, and Ethan had something

to do with it. I will deal with them later." He said glaring at the stairs.

"Don't be mad at them. This is something that has needed to

happen for a very long time." Kimberly told him, picking herself up off the

floor and regaining a little composure.

"I'm not. Actually I should thank them for doing what I should

have the day I got your letter. I should have pulled you aside while you were still

in Angel Grove, that day after we won the tournament, and asked you about the

letter but I didn't. I wanted to but didn't because I thought you and Jas...It was

stupid...Adam told me after you left that you two were only friends." Tommy

blushed. With a sigh of frustration, he ran a hand back through his hair.

"We've both made mistakes that we can't take back. We can't

change that, but we can forgive each other. I'm sorry Tommy. Im sorry I left you.

I'm sorry I left Angel Grove and the Power Rangers, but i'm not sorry I fell in love

with you! You were the best thing that ever happened to me, I was just too blind

to see it!" Kim said making full eye contact with him for the first time.

"If you think for one minute I regret falling in love with you

Kimberly Ann Hart...you are wrong! I would relive your letter one million times

over even if I only get to relive the good memories once. I do regret not coming

after you, I regret letting you go, but it's what I thought you wanted!" Tommy

said as he stood up and took a step toward her. Tears began to well up in Kim's

eyes for a second time when Tommy looked at her with a love in his eyes that she

had thought she'd seen for the last time. He still loved her. There was no more

hate or resentment in his dark eyes; only love. Nervously, it was her that took a

step forward this time. Tommy's torn heart calmed a little when he saw that

the fear had gone from her eyes. Her rigid posture was now more relaxed. For a

long time they stared at each other in silence, studying each other's expressions,

trying to read what each other was thinking. Kimberly was the first to break the

silence.

"I should go! I've taken up enough of your time. I will be in town

for a few more days. If you want to talk more, just ask Kira where to find me." she

said softly, all warmth vanishing from her expression. Tommy wanted to tell her

to stay but couldn't seem to find the words. He wanted to hold her in his arms,

kiss her repeatedly, and never let her go, but remained silent as he watched her

climb the stairs and walk away for a second time.

"He just let her leave!? What an idiot! Does he really think she

came all that way just to tell him she is sorry!? Elsa screeched as she watched the

whole confrontation from her hiding spot in the bushes outside of Dr. Oliver's

house. She had seen and heard everything through a small basement window

about a foot away from where she was hiding.

"Uh? ...Elsa!?" Zeltrax laughed quietly from his spot behind her.

"I mean...um...tramp!"Elsa corrected when she realized what she

had just said. Zeltrax only laughed harder. "Oh shut-up! Who asked you

anyways!? Come on, we had better get back before Mesogog starts getting

impatient!" she said as they quickly disappeared behind a near-by building.

Back at the hotel Kimberly lay on her bed crying into her pillow. She

knew she should be happy that he had forgiven her but she wasn't. He had let

her go and didn't try to stop her, even though he still loved her. She had come

to Reefside for nothing. Her chance was gone and it was rebreaking her already

broken heart. "Get a grip Kim. What did you expect? That he was just going to

take you back? You knew this is what would happen! Its time you accepted

that what you and he had is gone."she told herself as she dried her eyes.

Changing into jeans, a tank-top, and tennis shoes she grabbed her jacket and

headed outside to the hotel's garden. Walking among some tulips and daisies,

she let the cool night air soothe her tear-reddened face. Sitting down on the base

of a small fountain, she played idly with a white lilly floating on the surface of the

water. Losing herself in thought, she was startled when she noticed a second

reflection appear on the water.

"Tommy!? How did you find me!?" she asked as he took a seat

beside her.

"Kira told me which hotel you were staying at. When you didn't

answer your room door, I knew exactly where you went. It's been a long time

but you haven't changed much. You always did love your garden." He smiled in

slight amusement as he played with a peice of her hair. "I'm sorry!" he said

shifting his gaze to her red puffy eyes. "I realized five minutes after you left that

I was making the same mistake I made the first time. I love you Kim! With

every fiber of my being. I can't just let you walk away again! My heart is yours,

it always was. I don't care if it has been eleven years...no amount of time will

change how I feel about you!" he continued. Taking her hand he laced their

fingers together.

"I love you too Tommy! I never stopped!" she said as happy

tears started to gather in the corners of her eyes. A smile had spread across her

pretty face that made Tommy smile in return. It was the same smile he saw in

his dreams every night. Gently wiping the moisture from her eyes, he kissed her,

and for the first time in a long time they both felt whole again. Suddenly a loud

all too familiar cackling sounded from some where in the garden ending their

sweet moment.

"Did you miss me you little power brats!?"

To Be Continued...

**Ok sorry for the long wait but what did you guys think? I know I left**

**it on another cliff hanger but thats why you will just have to keep**

**reading. I admit this chapter was a challenge to write with so many**

**plots and what not being over-used in other stories. In the next chapter**

**we will finally get to the part with the other Mighty Morphin Rangers so**

**be excited I know I am. Thanks for sooooo many of you liking and**

**reviewing my story so far I hope it stays that way. Remember ideas, **

**critiques, corrections, and even criticisms are welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Old Nemesis, New Enemy

"Rita!" Tommy and Kimberly gasped simutaneously as the source

of the voice stepped into view. Standing in front of them was none other than Rita

Repulsa herself. She was their first enemy as part of the original power team and

a real challenge as their opponent.

"Well if it isn't the little pink ranger Kimmie! How sweet...reunited

with your sweetheart...make me sick." Rita said sarcastically making Kimberly

snort in agitation. "What happened to your little kitty Kat, Tommy? Did she run

away from you too?" she continued cackling like a hyena. Her hair was in its

traditional cones and she still wore the ugly brown dress she had worn for years.

"What do you want Rita!?" Tommy demanded, stepping protectively

in front of Kimberly. Keeping his hand on his morpher key, he waited for a

response.

"I want the black Dino Gem! With it I can rid myself of you power

brats once and for all!" she screeched. "Putties retrieve the black dino gem!"

Slamming the bottom of her rod into the ground six putties appeared in her place.

Flailing their arms and legs around like drunken chickens and making a noise

resembling a drowning turkey they moved toward the couple. Splitting up,Tommy

and Kimberly attempted to divide the putties into separate groups.

"I never thought I'd see these guys again!" Kimberly said taking a

fighting stance. It had been a few years since she had practiced any martial arts,

but years of gymnastics had left her limber and flexible with moderate muscle.

Putty attacks were always clumsy and uncoordinated, so her agility, fexibility and

speed gave her, her only advantage since she no longer had any powers. "Tommy

watch out!" she yelled as a putty prepared to throw one of the stone flower pots

from around the fountain at him. Ducking, Tommy barely escaped being hit in the

head. Kicking a putty square on the big Z on it's chest, Kimberly panic'd when it

wasn't destroyed. When the putty she had kicked got back to its feet it joined the

other two as they formed a circle around her. They were cooperating and even

stranger they were strategizing.

"Tommy I don't think these are ordinary putties! I think Rita and

Lord Zedd made some modifications!" Kim said, yelling over her shoulder to

Tommy who had also noticed the difference.

"I think you're right, but I'm pretty sure they had help! I have a

feeling Mesogog also had a hand in it." He yelled back as he skillfully dodged

an attack from behind. Making a funny face, Kimberly stopped and tried to

imagine what or who Tommy was talking about.

"Who is Mesogog?" she asked as she tripped one of the putties before

it could grab her. "Let me rephrase that...What is a Mesogog!?" she asked stepping

out of the way of a second flying flower pot. Neither Tommy nor Kimberly had

noticed, but as the fight progressed they had gravitated toward the outer edge of

the garden. Grabbing at the morpher on his wrist, Tommy stopped short when

he saw two putties forcing Kim backward. Behind her was a short guard rail set

to protect guests from fallind down the side of the small hill that the garden sat atop

of. The slope on the other side of the rail was short but steep and very rocky. It

was then he realized what they were doing.

"KIMBERLY!" He yelled foreseeing exactly what was about to

happen. Before she could hear him she had already stepped back catching her foot

on the guard rail, falling over it backward and down the rocky decline. Just as

Tommy lunged forward to go after her, one of the putties snatched his morpher off

of his wrist. When the morpher was retrieved all six putties disappeared in a quick

flash. Reaching the bottom of the hill, Tommy found Kimberly sitting up. She was

covered in dirt, scrapes, and little bruises from head to toe but was other wise

unharmed. " Maybe you should stay at my place tonight? I don't think its safe for

you to stay here. I will take the couch and you can have my bed." he told her as he

helped her up. Dusting herself off, she cringed alittle when her hand brushed a

slightly larger scrape on her arm.

"Some times I wish I hadn't given up my powers...now is one of

them." she said wiping the small trickle of blood off her arm that had escaped the

scrape.

"You alright?" Tommy asked reaching a hand out to touch her arm,

it was then he noticed his morpher was missing. "My morpher! It's gone!" he said

starting to panic. Taking a hold of his hands, Kimberly spoke calmly and softly.

"We will get it back, but first we need a plan." she told him as she

rested a small hand on his cheek. Taking a deep breath Tommy relaxed. Giving

her a soft smile, he leaned in and kissed her.

"Rita Repulsa...Lord Zedd tell me what you know about Tommy

Oliver." Mesogog demanded in a low raspy voice.

"Tommy!? That's the little twirp that controlled our Dragon Zord

before and after he broke our spell over him." Rita answered in her usual

ear-splitting tone. "He lead those power geeks against us for years and always

gave me such a headache!" she moaned holding the sides of her head.

"Tommy has been a thorn in my side for ages. Why he destroyed

some of my best monsters!" Lord Zedd said swiveling his Z staff in his hands, the

bare uncovered muscles of his hand flexing when he moved.

"Tell me about this Kimberly that seems to have joined the

picture." Mesogog demanded once again, as he paced up and down the floor.

"Kimberly Hart. She was his little girlfriend until she sent him a

letter and broke his heart. That was one of my favorite days. The two of them

were part of my worst nightmare...the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!"

Zedd growled as he remembered all of his beautifully devious yet foiled attempts

at conquering the earth. Taking in all of the secrets Dr. Oliver had failed to share

during their years of research, a smile started to spread across Mesogog's boney

face.

"Ah...Elsa what news do you bring me?" he asked the younger

villianess as she entered the lair with her cyborg counter-part Zeltrax.

"It seems Master Mesogog, that Tommy and this Kimberly still

share feelings for one another. It also appears that your bioenhanced...uh...putties,

as these two call them, were successful!" She sneered at Rita and Zedd, while

holding up the black Dino Morpher.

"I am pleased with you Elsa, now give me the morpher!" Mesogog

snapped, stretching a long arm out to recieve his prize.

"What about me, Master Mesogog? I helped too!" Zeltrax said,

reminding everyone of his presence.

"You've been replaced you worthless tin can!" A deep rough voice

said from the shadows. Stepping into view the voice was revealed to belong to a

part cat, part monkey, and part bird like creature wearing golden armor with large

black wings.

"Goldar!" Zedd and Rita chimed excitedly.

"Rita being back is bad news. If she is back it means Lord Zedd and

Goldar aren't far behind." Tommy said shaking his head in frustration.

"Ok, so wait...I thought Rita became good after she was turned

human?" Kim asked, as she sat on Tommy's couch. She was wearing black sleep

shorts and a pink cami-sleep top after a much needed shower, and her cuts and

scrapes were all treated. She and Tommy were both sipping on cups of hot herbal

tea.

"She did. The Rita you saw earlier was a clone that retained the

real Rita Repulsa's memories. Mesogog must have retrieved some of the real Rita's

DNA." Tommy explained from his seat in the chair opposite of Kimberly.

"Ok so who is Mesogog? Why does he want the Dino gems?" Kim

asked as she fiddled with the spoon in her tea cup.

"Mesogog is actually my old research partner Anton Mercer. He

was mutated into a half human and half dinosaur hybrid after an accident in our

lab. Mesogog, his dinosaur half, wants the dino gems so that he can take the whole

planet back to the dinosaur ages. His son Trent is the white Dino Ranger, who

happens to have a thing for Kira." he said laughing slightly making Kim smile. For a

moment they just sat and stared at each other, a light grin playing at their lips. It

was almost as if nothing had changed between them, they were as comfortable with

each other now as they had been in high school.

"So what are we going to do? Five rangers isn't near enough to

take on Mesogog, Rita, and Zedd!" Kim asked finally breaking the silence. Suddenly

without warning, Tommy stood up and started digging through one of his desk

drawers. When he sat back down he was holding a small wooden box with the

power rangers insignia on it in his hands. Inside it was two sets of very familiar

gold coins. They were power coins and Kimberly recognized them immediately.

"Tommy those are the power coins to the Thunder and Ninjetti

zords! I thought the thunder zords were destroyed!?" she gasped as she lifted her

old firebird and crane power coins out of the box.

"Billy and Trini have been working for the last three years to

repair them. They just finished a few months ago. I was afraid something like

this might happen which is why I made a back-up plan. I didn't know wether you

would come if I asked for your help but I kept your coins just in case. We can use

the dino-gems to recharge these, but like the dragon zord it will only be temporary."

Tommy explained as he set the open box down on his glass top coffee table.

"Do you think we will be able to get everyone to put the suits on

one more time?" she asked putting her coins back in the box.

"I sure hope so! We are really gonna need them!" he said

with a heavy sigh. "Question is...are You ready to put it on one last time!?" he

asked her in all seriousness. Taking a deep breath, Kimberly stared at the warm

liquid in her cup as she thought about what it would mean to be the pink ranger

again.

"Once a ranger, always a ranger." she smiled shyly as their eyes

met. Slowly Tommy leaned in for a kiss and was surprised when Kim met him half

way. "We should go to bed its late." she blushed as they pulled apart. Tommy's

cheeks, matching hers, were bright red. Smiling softly she headed down

the hallway to Tommy's room as he settled into the couch.

"So...your Kimberly?" Conner asked, not sure what to make of

short brunette.

"Kimberly Hart to be more specific." Kim said offering a

hand-shake.

"Not 'The' Kimberly Hart!? The gymnast who won the gold on

the balance beam and silver on the uneven bars at the Pan Globals?" Conner asked

sounding scarily similar to an over-excited fan girl at a Twilight saga convention.

"One and the same." Kimberly laughed finding Conner's

enthusiastic attitude amusing.

"What!? So I like to watch very flexible woman in spandex.

I'm a guy what do you want, besides gymnastics is a sport." he defended as the

other four erupted in laughter.

"What did I miss?" Trent asked as he came down the stairs and

joined everyone in the lab. "Who is this?" he asked cautiously but politely as he

became very aware of the new presence in the group.

"Hi Trent!" Kira blurted nervously "This is Kimberly, she used

to be a power ranger like Dr. O. They were part of the same team. They are also

kind of togethor." she explained, trying desperatly not to scramble her words

too much.

"Kim this is Trent Mercer. I told you about him last night. He

is also one of my students." Tommy said continuing the introductions.

"Hi Kimberly, it's nice to meet you." Trent said nicely "Now,

can you tell me who...They!...are?" Trent asked pointing at the stairs after

making a shy glance at Kira. Not paying any attention to what was going on,

Conner looked up to catch a glare from Tommy for staring at Kimberly's butt.

Embarassment plain on his face he turned his attention to the stairs where

everyone else was already staring. A few moments later a man in a blue t-shirt

and jeans with dirty blonde hair and glasses, and a skinny oriental girl wearing

a white shirt and a puffy yellow skirt appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"TRINI! BILLY!" Kimberly shrieked excitedly when she

saw her old friends.

To Be Continued...

**Sooo sorry everybody for the long wait for this one. Been really busy the past few **

**weeks. Sorry if its hard to read, it always gets posted in a different style from**

**how i actually write it but im working on fixing that so please bare with me. This **

**chapter was a pain because i wasn't real sure where to go with it, hopefully it still **

**fits to the earlier chapters alright. Again thanks sooo much for the reviews I **

**really enjoy them. Please feel free to critique, or correct me if I wrote something**

**wrong or was inaccurate on something. Any ideas are very welcome, so anything**

**you want to read in the future chapters please let me know and I will do my best**

**to incorporate it.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_Old Team, New _Friends

Glancing at Tommy, Billy was hesitant to greet Kimberly. After all, he was there when Tommy read her letter. He saw the pain etch its way across his face, saw the tears that threatened to spill. He knew Kimberly had been his friend first and for much longer, but Tommy was his friend too. What she had put him through was not fair. His uncertainty, however, was quickly dissolved when he noticed Tommy's hand was resting softly in the small of Kim's back. Kimberly was the only person that Tommy had ever really touched that way. It was his way of letting her know that he was close by and ready to catch her or protect her should she need him. It was obvious that things had been made right between them.

"It's been a long time Kim. It's nice to see you again." Billy said accepting her hug.

Trini, on the other-hand, was quick to greet her friend. She and Kimberly had been friends since grade school and nothing was going to change that.

"Kimberly! I've missed you! You stopped calling me a few years ago, why!?" Trini asked curiously after Kim had launched herself at her, engulfing her in a hug.

"It's a long story. Right now, we have a much bigger problem to deal with." Kim said carefully avoiding the question. Straightening out her purple tank-top, she turned to face the Dino-Thunder rangers. After wearing the color for so many years and after she had passed her powers to Katherine, Kimberly decided it was time for a change and adopted the color purple leaving her traditional pink in the past. "These four are the newest power rangers; the Dino-Thunder team, Conner, Trent, Ethan, and Kira. Guys, this is Billy Cranston and Trini Kwan. They were the original blue and yellow Mighty Morphin rangers." she said introducing the two new-comers. Everyone shook hands, nodded heads, and said Hello.

"Billy? We need to repower the old Thunder and Ninja zords along with their power coins. Can we do it?" Tommy said catching everyone's attention. He was standing in the middle of the room, glasses missing, looking around at the growing group.

"In order for the Ninja Zords to work, we need to find Ninjor so that he can repower them and the ninja coins. As we discussed Tommy, the Dino-gems will repower the Thunder coins and zords, but we will first need to repair the connection between them and the morphin grid." Billy answered matter-of-factly. He was sitting at Tommy's main computer typing something no one else really understood. "With the black Dino-gem in Mesogog's possession, you will have to use one of your previous forms." He told Tommy, handing him three coins from the box that was beside him on the desk.

Would he choose the green Dragon zord; the one that he had once used for evil when he was under Rita Repulsa's spell? Would he choose the white Tiger zord; the one with which he first lead the power rangers? Or would he choose the white Falcon zord; the zord that Katherine stole using Kimberly's stolen power coin, nearly destroying Kim and the power rangers both. Katherine had been under Rita Repulsa's spell, just like Tommy once had, when she stole Kim's pink power coin. With her coin in evil hands, Kimberly nearly lost her life as her life force slowly drained away. She was saved, when Tommy rescued her from Lord Zedd's dark dimension and Alpha 5 had managed to remove the connection between her and the pink power coin.

"I will help you repair the morphing grid, but we will have to visit the old command center…hopefully it is still there and not too badly damaged." Trini said pulling her laptop out of her brown messenger bag that hung from her shoulder.

"Dr. Oliver is up to something. Elsa! Go, keep eyes on him." Mesogog commanded as he turned his attention to the black Dino-morpher.

"Oh, no you don't Dino-face! We are taking a part in this too! Goldar, you go with her! Squat and Baboo, you two make sure little Miss Kimmie isn't getting too comfortable with Tommy." Rita screeched, waving her staff around carelessly she smacked Zedd in the face.

"Grrrrr, why did I ever marry you!? You are such a twit!" he growled, rubbing his sore face. Ignoring the evil couples bickering, Zeltrax waited until Elsa and Goldar had gone and followed them.

It was early the next morning and Kimberly sat silently at Tommy's kitchen table staring off into space half-asleep. In her hands she held a hot cup of her favorite tea.

"Are you alright Kim?" Tommy asked her when he padded into the kitchen for something to drink and noticed her sitting quietly by herself. Upon further inspection, Tommy noticed that Kim had dark purple rings around her eyes that hadn't been there before. She had kept them covered with make-up until now. Her eyes, he also noticed, looked very tired and slightly blood shot. "Did you sleep at all last night!?" he asked, a great deal of concern dancing on the edge of his soft tone.

"Not really. I had a nightmare." She answered flatly but groggily making it sound as if it was no big deal. Shifting her tired eyed gaze to meet his worried one, she gave him a half-hearted smile hoping to convince him that nothing was wrong. Her weak attempt had failed.

"You look like you haven't slept in weeks! How long, have you been having nightmares!?" He asked as he took a seat at the table across from her, a worry line forming on his forehead.

"Since the day I left for Florida." she said with a heavy sigh, dropping her gaze to the hot cup in her hands. Finally, after several minutes of silence she decided she was ready to talk. "Ever since I left for Florida I have had nightmares of the bad things that could have happened to you while you fought with Rita and Zedd's monsters. I was so afraid something was going to happen to you and I wouldn't be able to be there for you. Well now it's not you I'm as worried about." she sighed again "I'm scared Tommy. What if we don't win this time!? These are our friends, these are kids!" she pointed to Kira, who was still curled up asleep in an arm chair in the living room. Running her fingers through her hair in frustration, Kim took a sip of her tea and then looked at Tommy as she waited for him to answer.

"I know, Kim. I'm worried too. I don't want to see anyone get hurt but we need everyone for this fight. We can't let Mesogog win! I have faith in those 'kids' just like Zordon did us when we were rangers." Tommy said softly, taking hold of one of her hands.

"I have faith in them too Tommy, but I also remember having a few close calls fighting Rita and Zedd. More than once, I almost died doing my duty as a power ranger. Do you remember explaining all the bruises and scrapes to our parents? Do you remember the excuses we had to give them: 'I fell off the balance beam at gymnastics practice.' or 'Football practice got a little rough today.' because we couldn't tell them what really happened!? I can't count how many times I had to cover my arms with make-up because I had bruises from fighting daily battles with putties." she said as a dark yet almost sad sound fell over her voice.

Tommy was silent. He did remember and it was one of things he hadn't liked about being a power ranger. He also remembered the many times he had almost lost Kimberly. Nothing scared him more than that. Gently squeezing her hand, he sighed and kissed her forehead.

"Alright, I will try to keep them out of it as best I can, but if we need them we need them." He told her giving her a reassuring smile. Hearing a soft knock come from the back door, which was on the other side of the kitchen, Tommy stood to answer it.

"Kim! Tommy! Long time no see!" Adam Park said softly trying not to wake anyone as he, Katherine Hillard, and Aisha Campbell came inside.

"Adam! I've missed you soooo much!" Kim squealed happily as he gave her a brotherly bear hug. Adam had also been there when Tommy read the letter, but had seen it as something that was between Tommy and Kimberly alone. He had always been like a brother to both Tommy and Kimberly.

When Kimberly turned to the next person her expression changed drastically.

"Kimberly." Kat said stiffly. When Kimberly had broken up with Tommy, Kat was both upset and secretly happy at the same time. She was angry at Kim for hurting him like she had, but slightly relieved because she could finally pursue her feelings for him. She was very heart broken by the fact that Tommy never really got over Kimberly, but she knew from the beginning that she would never truly have his heart because it was already Kimberly's, it always had been and always would be.

"Katherine." Kim said back in the same flat tone Kat had used. Kim knew that the bad things Kat had done were because she was under Rita's spell. She was never mad at her for any of that, but she was mad when she found the torn picture of Tommy and her that had been stolen from her back-pack with her power coin. She knew that Kat was interested in Tommy, the moment the pretty Australian first laid her bright blue eyes on him. It didn't bother her that Kat liked him until she left for Florida, it was then she realized what could happen. With her so far away, she was afraid that Tommy would fall for Kat and she would lose him. Call it jealousy if you like, but it was her fears come to life when she came back to Angel Grove to apologize for the letter and realized that Tommy was indeed with Kat. Kim would admit though, she didn't hate Katherine…she just didn't like her.

Turning to the last person Kim squealed very excitedly while Tommy conversed, quietly beside her, with Adam. Giving Aisha a big hug, Kim let some of her tension roll off her shoulders and relaxed. Kat and Tommy silently stared at each other, almost having a kind of conversation solely with facial expressions, none of which looked very happy. Kat was giving him a look that said 'I'm annoyed.' while Tommy gave her one that essentially said 'be nice'.

"Squatt! Did you see what I just saw!?" Baboo; a boney looking black monkey with featherless wings and a monical on his left eye, said jumping down out of a tree which was outside of Tommy's house near his kitchen window.

"No. What?" A short ugly blue creature with bad teeth answered. Squatt was the less intelligent of the two, though neither was very intelligent to start with.

"I think there is some tension between the two pink rangers! Let's go tell Rita and Lord Zedd, I'm sure them and that Dino-guy can use it against them some-how!" Baboo said excitedly, as he dislodged Squatt's pudgy body from the tree.

"I hope you don't mind but we brought a couple of old friends with us. I just got their call, they are pulling in now." Aisha said motioning toward the back door. A few minutes later, two very familiar men came through the door. One of them was a tall skinny guy with short black hair, and the other was a slightly larger guy with short light brown colored hair. Both men had giant goofy smiles on their faces.

"Hi, guys!" they said in unison. Tommy and Kimberly stared in amazement at the two guys that used to be the class clowns.

"Bulk! Skull! You guys look great!" Tommy said referring to the fact that Bulk had lost a little bit of weight and that they were dressed much more maturely compared to how they used to.

"Um…do they?" Kimberly started to ask but fell short as she tried to decide how best to word her question. Understanding her question, Adam turned to her and smiled.

"It's ok. They know we used to be the power rangers. Took them a few years but they finally figured it out." he laughed.

"Hey we knew it was you guys the whole time…we uh…we just couldn't prove it." Bulk defended unsuccessfully.

"Yeah! Well…sort of….Whoa! Looks like little Kimmie grew up!" Skull said when he realized that Kimberly was standing only a few feet away. In school he had always had a big crush on her, but unfortunately for him she never returned the feeling.

"It's nice to see you too Skull." Kim said sarcastically.

"Stop staring…it's rude!" Aisha said smacking Skull in the back of the head. He was staring intently at Kimberly, who was completely ignoring him now.

"Anyways, we brought them with us because we thought they could help." Adam explained giving Skull a warning glance. It had been their agreement that Bulk and Skull could join them, but they had to promise to be on their best behavior.

"Well any help we can get, we are going to need." Tommy said with a sigh, running his fingers through his hair.

(2 Hours Later)

"Alright, everyone has a coin. Kim you're using the pink Firebird, Kat is using the pink Crane. Zach will take the black Lion, Jason the red Dragon, and Trini the yellow Griffon. Billy, you chose the Wolf. Rocky that leaves you the red Ape and Adam the black Frog. I am going to use the white Tiger coin, but I'm going to control the green Dragon Zord using the Dragon Dagger once Billy reconfigures it." Tommy said handing everyone their power coins. Rocky DeSantos, Jason Lee Scott, and Zach Taylor had arrived about twenty minutes prior.

"I will be unable to pilot the blue Unicorn Zord, but I have programmed it for auto-pilot to enable it to still form the mega-zord. Now, we have one issue. There is only one set of weapons which the Thunder rangers will be using, so the Ninja rangers will have to rely on their ninja powers of ground swimming, etcetera." Billy said standing up, explaining to all of the former rangers who were spread out in random places in Tommy's lab.

"Billy our first job should be tracking down Ninjor, and repowering the Thunder coins." Trini said joining him in the center of the room.

"Billy you take Zach and Rocky, and try to find him. Trini, you, Kimberly, Jason, and I will go to the old command center and see if we can restore the old morphing grid. Aisha, you, Kat, and Adam stay here with the Dino- Thunder rangers in case Mesogog attacks and they need back up." Tommy instructed, picking up his place as leader.

"Oh…no! It looks like those little power punks are gearing up for battle. Lord Zedd won't like this!" Goldar groaned as he watched the old power teams start to reform.

"What are you so scared of, you big baby? Your Lord Zedd is nothing compared to Master Mesogog!" Elsa said very pointedly.

"I beg to differ. Dino-face isn't half as vicious as Lord Zedd!" Goldar disagreed. He and Elsa had completely forgotten their mission of keeping eyes on what the power rangers were doing.

"Well that is where you are wrong you clumsy chimp. I dare you to annoy Master Mesogog and see what happens." Elsa challenged, finally remembering what they were supposed to be doing. They were hidden down behind a big rock as the rangers split directions.

"I accept your challenge! You know you are kind of cute when you're angry." Goldar said catching Zeltrax's attention, who had been secretly ease-dropping.

"Is it me or does it kind of feel like we have been replaced?" Kira asked. She and the other three Dino-Thunder rangers had gathered in the Reefside library.

"It's like Dr. O doesn't want are help. Not to mention, his friends keep calling us rookies! It is degrading. We might be younger and newer but that doesn't make us any less as power rangers." Ethan said. For once he wasn't on his laptop.

"So much for job security." Conner said sarcastically as he sipped his smoothie.

"Come on you guys. We will just have to prove it to them. I don't know about you, but I'm not anyone replace me." Trent said trying to sound like a leader.

The command center was dark, dusty, and full of cobwebs but Tommy still knew where everything was. Turning on the lights, they were surprised to find a small red and gold robot sitting devoid of power in a dark corner. Pushing a few buttons on his back panel, the little bot sputtered to life.

"Rangers!" it said hoisting itself up off the cold concrete floor.

"Alpha!" the rangers cried in unison.

To Be Continued…

**Thanks for reading another chapter I really hope you liked it. I tried to incorporate as many original characters as I could. There is a few more yet to be added but you will just have to wait and see who. Sorry I took so long updating, I had it written it just took forever to type. Remember to review and tell me what you think so far or what you want to see in future chapters. I accept constructive criticism so if you see a mistake I made or was inaccurate with my facts please feel free to let me know so I can correct it. Thanks again, you guys are awesome! May the power protect you!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Finding Allies

"Rangers! It is so great to see you again, it's been so long!" The little red and gold robot sputtered as he continued to power up and moved into the light.

"Alpha, what are you doing here? I thought you left with Zordon?" Tommy asked, referring to the day that Zordon had left the command center and returned to his home planet Eltar. A wave of silence swept through the small building as the ranger's remembered their mentor; one who was almost like a father to them, who had been destroyed some years earlier.

"When Zordon was destroyed I managed to escape before I too became

victim. I found a hiding place, here, among the remnants of the old command center.

I spent a year or two trying to repair what I could of the computers and control panels.

When it became evident that the Power Rangers were not coming back, I decided I

no longer had a reason to operate. So I turned my power source off and let myself

become a memory along with the rest of the command center." Still after so long the

small bot seemed to process emotion as though he was really feeling it. Looking around

Kimberly noticed that everything was in shambles. Zordon's energy tube was shattered,

pieces of glass littered the floor along with large chunks of the ceiling and random

metal shards lay scattered around in different places. The only thing that hadn't been

damaged by some luck was the viewing globe, it appeared to be untouched. This surprised her.

"Alpha, we thought when Zordon was destroyed you had been destroyed along with him. We never came back here because with everything broken, we didn't think there was any use left in it anymore." Tommy explained as he began filling his metal friend in on the events that were ensueing.

"Ai Yi Yi Yi Yi! This is bad news rangers! Without Zordon, i'm afraid things may end badly this time." Alpha wailed, as we waved his arms spastically around above his head.

"Alpha, we need to repower the thunder coins using the dino-gems...can you do it?" Trini asked as she uncovered the old control panels. Alpha had done an exceedingly good job on repairs. The panels appeared to have only minimal damage still left to be repaired.

"It can be done, but it will take some time. I will need to reconfigure the coins and morphing grid so that they can accept the dino-gem's energy properly." He answered. Pushing some buttons, the old systems groaned as they came back to life. Inputing three different sequences into the system the old power grid was fired up.

"Here take this!" Alpha said handing Tommy what looked like a sheet of music "Zordon was afraid some day Earth's enemys would become too great for the Rangers alone, so he created this to give them aid should they need it." Looking closer, Tommy realized it was a sheet of music. It was a sheet containing different tunes to be played on the dragon dagger. "Play the correct tune on the dragon dagger and you will summon the allies of the power rangers. Play the first tune to summon the alien rangers, play the second and summon the masked rider, and if you play the third you will summon Dulcea herself; the guardian of Phaedos!"

"I thought Dulcea couldn't leave Pheados?" Kimberly asked remembering the trip the rangers had made there in order to save Zordon when he energy tube had been destroyed by Ivan Ooze.

"That is true. If she leaves Phaedos she will age very rapidly much like Zordon had outside of his hyperlock chamber,however, if she is wearing the green ranger's armor it's powers of protection and healing will stop the aging process for a few hours." Alpha explained. "Tommy, I will need you to retrieve the dino-gems from the other dino-rangers for the recharging process." the little robot continued as he lay five of the six thunder coins out neatly on a table and began scanning them with a device the ranger's didn't recognize.

"I will be right back." Tommy said teleporting out. A few minutes later he was back. In his hand four small gem fragments glittered softly beneath the few lights that still worked. Laying them next to the thunder coins, Alpha scanned them as well and then punched something into the computer keys. As the anxious group watched, the gems started to glow. Starting out very dim they got brighter and brighter. After about ten minutes had passed their glow started to subside. When their light had almost gone out the coins beside them started to glow much like the gems had before them. When the glow had subsided completely from both the gems and coins Alpha picked them up and handed them to the rangers. When the newly charged power coins touched their hands their energy sparked across their skin like tiny bolts of electricity.

"Whoa! It feels strange being the pink ranger again after so long." Kimberly squealed in surprise as pink energy surged through her entire body.

"I know, but you have to admit it feels good!" Jason laughed, shining her a big grin as red energy surged through him.

"It's going to be interesting to see how well two separate power teams cooperate with each other." Trini said warily as she put her yellow power coin in a safe place. Kim knew exactly what Trini was getting at. Having to fight along side Katherine wearing the same uniform as her was going to be hard to swallow. After all, she had been the pink ranger first.

"When I went after the dino-gems, Adam told me the others found Ninjor. The ninjetti coins are repowered. Now we need to regroup and decide on our battle plan. The Thunder coins will only stay charged for so long, once their power is gone there is no recharging them again; it would destroy the dino-gems if we tried. Thanks for all your help Alpha." Tommy said turning to face Alpha who was standing quietly behind him.

"Do you still have the old communicaters?" Alpha asked referring to the devices the rangers always wore on their wrist that they used to keep in contact with each other and the command center alike.

"Yeah, why?" Tommy asked curiously.

"Keep them and these close by. I may be able to help you later on." Alpha answered handing Tommy a few more to account for the extra rangers. Saying their goodbyes to their old friend, the rangers teleported out.

"Come on Mesogog we are ready for you! You want our dino-gems come get them!" Trent antagonized the bony lizard-skinned creature they called their enemy. Accepting his challenge, Mesogog let Lord Zedd and Rita turn loose three of their foulest creatures: Samurai Fan Man, Snizzard, and Eye Guy; the last of which was a favorite of Rita's. Out numbered, Ethan became bottled inside of the Fan Man's magic bottle, while Kira and Trent were being attacked by the snakes that Snizzard was spitting at them, and Conner was being blasted by Eye Guy's energy beams he shot from his many eyes. As if on cue Aisha, Adam, and Katherine teleported to the abandoned construction site in which the fight was occuring.

"Not you three! We are going to need more help, three of us isn't enough!" Aisha said as she ducked one of Eye Guy's beams.

"Without communicaters we will just have to hold them off until Tommy and the others can get to us. Hopefully we can last that long." Katherine said after she screamed when she narrowly dodged a snake Snizzard had spat at her.

"Rookies! They don't think before they run head first into a fight and thats how they get into trouble! Were we that bad when we first started out?" Adam asked Aisha as he pushed Kira out of the way of another snake.

**To Be Continued...**

**Sorry everybody for such a long wait I know I took forever with this one and I truly apologize. I have been asked why I didn't have Tommy and Kimberly use the Falcon and Crane zords. I do agree those are their zords that connect their souls and energy, however, Kat never used the Thunder Zord so I put her with the zord she had used and would know how to control. If by popular demand you would like me to reverse it so that Tommy and Kim use the Falcon and Crane zords I will gladly do so. Thanks soooo much for all of the favorites, reviews, and for reading it in the first place it means alot. Hopefully this next chapter will be posted much faster. Again please please please review and let me know what you thought, what you would like to see, and what you think I should possibly change and/or fix. Until next time, I bid you adue.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_**Back To Battle**_

_"Billy! Rocky! Zach! It's about time you three got here!" _Adam shouted as his three friends, already morphed, came to aid him and the other rangers who were already engaged in the fight.

_"Ethan is trapped in the Fan Man's bottle! What do we do!?"_ Aisha asked in alarm. She had no idea what the Fan Man was capable of. The first time the rangers had faced off with him, she had not yet joined the team.

_"Billy and I know what to do. We faced him once before when he had Kimberly trapped in his bottle."_ Zach said as he ran toward the Fan Man, dodging attacks from Snizzard and Eye Guy along the way. Kat, who had only met Zach a small handful of times, stared in disbelief.

_"What is he doing!? Is he crazy!?"_ she said watching him use his innate dance skills to easily dodge numerous attacks. Billy, realizing Zach's plan, grabbed his blaster out of it's holster on his hip.

_"He is occupying the Fan Man's attention to buy us time to free Ethan. We must hurry and retrieve the bottle from his belt. In order to free Ethan we must not break the bottle, we have to tip it over onto its side." _Firing a beam from his blaster, the bottle fell from the Fan Man's belt and rolled across the ground.

_"Oops..sorry Ethan. That must have been a pretty bumpy ride."_ Aisha said as she worked at pulling out the cork that sealed off the bottle.

_"No! You power pests stole my magic bottle! How dare you!" _The Fan Man yelled stomping his feet like a herd of stampeding buffalo.

Meanwhile, Rocky managed to release Kira and Trent from the snakes that Snizzard had ensnared them with.

_"Friendly tip, take on one monster at a time. That way you won't get your asses handed to you quite as fast." _Rocky laughed. He apparently saw a humor in the situation that the other two did not. Miserably aware that they had failed their attempt at proving their abilities as rangers, Kira and Trent just stared at him feeling throughly embarassed.

"_You two gonna stand there like a bump on a log? Go help Conner, and the _**'**_three_**' **_of you take on the last monster __**'**__together__**'**__!"_ Doing as he instructed, they quicly picked their way across the battle field to where Conner was unsuccessfully battling Eye Guy.

"_Whoa! That was very nice Snake-face_! _You don't play fair."_ Rocky said sarcastically as he barely managed to escape the beam that Snizzard shot from the apple on his head.

_"Hey Billy! Zach! How the hell do we beat this guy!?"_ He asked dodging another beam, hitting the ground with a hard thud. Rolling quickly to his right he narrowly escaped being ensnared by one of Snizzard's snakes.

_"We need Kimberly's power bow! It's the only way to destroy him!"_ Zach yelled back. He and the others had successfully managed to release Ethan from the Fan Man's bottle. As if on cue, four beams of color: one pink, one yellow, one red, and one white, shot through the sky. A few seconds later, Tommy, Kimberly, Trini, and Jason materialized, fully morphed.

_"Kimberly! Your bow...we need your power bow!"_ Billy yelled over his shoulder. He, Zach, and Aisha were still battling the Fan Man. Looking in the direction of Snizzard, she made a disgusted face as if she had just smelled one of Tommy's dirty gym socks.

_"Not you again!"_ she groaned "_Pteradactyl Power Bow!" _As she called for her weapon, a thin pink and white bow appeared in her hand. Loading an arrow, she shot, with perfect aim, piercing the apple atop the Snake creatures head destroying Snizzard for a second time.

_"Everybody split into teams. Thunder team, you four take on the Fan Man. Ninja ranger team, you five face off with Eye Guy. Dino Thunder team...do you think you four can at least manage the tyrannodrones?"_ Tommy asked in an irritated tone. Without question, Trent, Kira, Ethan, and Conner knew he was not happy with their little slip-up.

_"Dr. O. is gonna rip us a new one isn't he?"_ Kira asked when he had scowled at them before joining the Thunder team in their fight with the Fan Man.

"_You could say that." _

_"Considering the level of trouble we seemed to have caused, I would say that is a safe assumption."_ Ethan said calculating it in his head.

_"Yeah, you guys screwed up alright! Tommy is pissed because you didn't think things through. You made a costly mistake, but he also understands that mistakes happen. He was a rookie once too...we all were."_ Jason said patting Conner on the shoulder. In that short moment, during the heated battle, they could see a fire burning in the former red ranger's eyes as memories of past battles flooded his mind. They could see an understanding there, he had been in their situation many times before. As the first leader of the power rangers, all the calls were his too make, and a few times he made the wrong one. Time had aged him and the others, but their fighting spirit was still there as if they were still the teenagers they were during their ranger days.

_"Now, is the time to show us what kind of power rangers you really are. Now, is the time to show Rita, Zedd, and Mesogog that you are a force to be reckoned with. Let's go kick some monster butt!" _he said as a smile spread across his face. With their minds back in the game, the Dino Thunder team gave a loud yell and then started throwing tyrannodrones around like they were playing frisbee.

Togethor, the Thunder rangers combined their weapons: the power axe, power bow, power daggers, power lance, and power sword, to form the power cannon. Blasting the Samurai Fan Man a few times, he fell to the ground defeated and disentigrated.

The Ninja rangers, who did not have weapons, used their ability to multiply to confuse Eye Guy as his many eyes couldn't tell which rangers to attack. With several different karate blows, designed more for uncentering balance than for doing damage, they knocked him into a large hole in the ground, meant to be a basement for an office building, where he smashed into the ground hard enough to make it shake and exploded into a shower of clay pieces.

_"Not AGAIN!"_ Rita wailed, making an awful screeching sound like a hawk.

_"My beautiful monsters! I HATE those power brats!"_ She crowed again. Stomping her feet like she was three she accidentally slammed a foot down on top of one of Zedd's.

_"Club foot!" _he growled _"Watch where you put those big clod-hoppers you call feet!"_

_"Why was your foot under mine!?"_ She defended herself, scowling at him with a face that was ugly enough it could make even the grim reaper turn and run in fear.

_"You two are idiots! I swear you are dumber than a box of rocks." _Elsa said sarcastically as she watched the evil couple quarrel. She was laying on a couch filing her nails regarding the choas around her with little interest.

_"Finally, someone agrees with me!"_ Goldar mumbled, trying to remain unnoticed. He prefered to be left out of things that didn't involve him.

_"Silence! You call yourselves villians!? You two are more like retarded howler monkeys! Were you dropped on your heads as babies!?...Nevermind, I don't want to know. Now, stop squawking like seagulls and find me something I can use against Dr. Oliver and his little friends, or I'm going to de-evolve you both into fungus!" _Mesogog growled deeply causing everyone in the room to hide in a corner.

_"My bumbling goons Squatt and Baboo told me that there is some serious tension between the two pretty pink rangers...do you suppose we could use their fued to our advantage!?" _Rita said nervously as she crept slowly out of hiding. Thinking about it for a moment, a knarly smile crept across Mesogog's face.

"_Did you four forget everything you've learned about being power rangers!?Running head first into battle like that is suicide!"_ Tommy said trying to make the youngest power rangers understand the severity of their mistake without being too harsh. _"Look around the room. Do you see what happens when you don't think things through?"_ He said referring to the other rangers, who were spread out in random locations around the lab. They were all in the process of bandaging their cuts and scrapes and icing their bumps and bruises. Katherine had a small scrape above her eye, Zach was ice-ing his elbow, and Rocky had an ice-bag on both his head and knee. Everyone had at least one cut or bruise. Even Kimberly had a small burn on her cheek where a hot ember from the Fan Man's fan had grazed her face.

_"We didn't mean for anyone to get hurt. It's just...We feel like no one believes in us. So we tried to prove that we have what it takes to be power rangers...I guess we kind of did the opposite." _Kira sighed, she knew how she felt but just didn't know how to say it. She felt like Jason, Rocky, and the others didn't think she matched up to them. It's like the age old saying, always good but never great.

_"We feel like we've been replaced. We were the power rangers, the ones who defended earth and put ourselves in the line of fire, and then you called your friends out of retirement and it became like we were never here like we never saved the city or put our lives on the line. We are just as good as everyone else, WE are power rangers too." _Conner said angrily as raw pain he'd been holding back finally made its way to the surface. His hands balled into fists, he looked Tommy straight in the eyes. _"You are supposed to be our leader...what kind of leader lets their team become over-shadowed by someone else?" _he said letting his hands relax. Turning away, Conner silently walked to the staircase and left.

_"I'm sorry you guys feel that way. Conner is right, I haven't been a very good leader, and for that I really am sorry. I never meant for you guys to feel side-lined, but you have to understand that with Rita and Zedd back and fighting, you guys are dealing with monsters and situations you've never come up against before. The other rangers have, they know how to handle these monsters, they are familiar with them. If we were up against one of Mesogog's creatures, it would be you guys leading the way." _Tommy explained. Now, someone needs to go find Conner and talk to him. Its too dangerous for ANY of us to be out alone. Standing up, Jason grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair he'd been sitting on and headed for the stairs.

_"Any idea where he would go?" _he asked before leaving_._

_"The soccer field. He would be at the soccer field." _Ethan answered, the first thing he'd said since he'd been freed from the Samurai Fan Man's bottle.

It was late and everyone had turned in for the night except Tommy, Trini, and Billy. Everyone else had left and gone to a hotel. At some point during the evening Kimberly had fallen asleep in the recliner she'd been sitting in.

_"We should probably wake her."_ Trini, who had been quietly conversing with Billy, said as she reached an arm toward Kim's legs, which were tucked up against her in the chair.

_"Trini wait! Just let her sleep. She hasn't been sleeping very well, so she needs what she can get. I can carry her down the hall its not far."_ Tommy whispered softly as he gently slid his arms beneath Kim and lifted her up. Carrying her down the short hallway, he was reminded of the many times he'd had her in his arms before: catching her when she'd fall, carrying her out of Zedd's dark dimension when he had kidnapped her to drain her powers, dancing with her at school dances. Though he had held her before, holding her now felt both familiar and new at the same time.

Pushing the door open with his foot, he layed her down on the bed. Shifting her postion slightly, she made a soft contented sound and settled back into sleep. Watching her for a moment he smiled and quietly left the room heading to bed. Since Kim had his room, Trini got the guest room, and Billy got the upstairs couch. Tommy had volunteered to take the couch in his lab. He was almost asleep when he heard Kim scream. Bolting up the stairs, he was met by a groggy Billy and Trini.

"_She is having a nightmare!_" Trini said as she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"_Some people call them night terrors, they are supposed to be your subconscious mind's interpritaion of the things you are most afraid of_." Billy said unable to help sharing a few facts.

"_You two go back to sleep, I'll take care of Kim_." Tommy whispered before entering the room. Walking over to the bed, he shook her gently. Bolting up right, she blinked and looked around the room unsure of where she was. A cold sweat made her skin feel sticky as her chest heaved and her heart hammered.

"_Tommy!?"_ she said nervously as she peered around the dark room.

"_I'm right here, it was just a nightmare. You're ok."_ He soothed, taking a hold of her hand. With a sigh of relief she started to cry. "_Kim? Whats wrong!? Don't cry!" _Unsure what to do he gently wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his shoulder as he rocked her back and forth.

"_Tommy, I'm scared! In my dream every single one of our friends, even Bulk and Skull, were laying on the ground dead. Reefside, and the rest of the world, was burning and crumbling around them!"_ She said mumbling into his shirt.

"_I know you are afraid we won't win this time, we all are, but you have to believe that we can. You have to keep faith, its the only thing keeping us from losing."_

"_That wasn't the worst part Tommy..." she paused as she wiped at her eyes "You and Katherine were the ones who killed them!"_

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**I know another cliff-hanger, sorry. Anywho, sorry for the delay in getting this chapter posted. Been busy with the holidays and my birthday, along with an emergency so I know this took awhile I apologize. I hope you like the story so far I have some big ideas ahead so expect things to get really exciting in the next couple chapters. The cliff-hanger I left probably doesn't make a lot of sense now but I promise it will be explained later on. Again I ask you please please review, critique, and let me know what you would like to see it really helps. Thanks again everybody you guys are awesome!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Fighting Your Fears

"_What! Kim that would never happen, you know that. It was only a nightmare and nothing more. Go back to sleep."_ He told her sounding surprised at first. Reluctantly, he let her go and headed for the door as if to leave.

"_Tommy, wait! Please don't leave. I won't be able to sleep if Im alone, the nightmare will just come back."_ Kim pleaded softly as she crawled down to the foot of the bed. Tommy didn't know how to react. Still standing in the half-open doorway, he blushed as he thought about what to say.

"_Kim…I…uh…Are you sure?...I mean…um…"_ he stammered, unsure what she wanted him to say

"_We aren't teenagers anymore, we are adults now. Besides, it's not like we haven't shared a bed before." _Blushing, she grinned as he kissed her.

"_You're sure you want me to stay? I can take the floor if you'd rather…" _he started to say but was cut off when two of her fingers brushed his lips to silence him.

"_You talk to much." _She grinned, as she pulled him in for another kiss.

"_Kimberly's nightmare gives me an idea! People's nightmares always center on what they are most afraid of right? Well, it seems little miss pink is afraid of losing her friends. Even more interesting, she is even more afraid of Tommy becoming evil again and losing him to Katherine. I wonder what all the other power twits are most afraid of?"_ Mesogog said in a deep throaty voice as he gripped the black Dino gem tightly in his sharply clawed hand. Thinking for a moment he began planning something silently in his head.

"_That's it!_ _We will use the power of fear itself against the power rangers! Fear in big enough doses can make any man crumble. After all, everyone is afraid of something!"_ He continued, as a sinister laugh escaped his throat that sounded more like a growl.

"_What about those two pink pin-heads? If we pit those two against one another it's sure to cause the rest of those pesky power snots to fight amongst them selves as well." _Zeltrax clanked noisily as he paced around. Rita and Lord Zedd for once were keeping quiet.

"_Yes, Zeltrax that is an excellent idea! I might just keep you around a little while longer. Causing those two pink rangers to fight would buy us time to create our ultimate weapon. Elsa!" _Mesogog said sharply, making everyone jump, as he turned to face his second in command. "_You know what will get the tension boiling between them…go have a little fun!"_

(Sometime Earlier)

When Jason had finally located Conner, he had found him right where Ethan had said he would be. He was at the soccer fields kicking a ball around.

"_What do you want?"_ Conner asked bitterly when he noticed that Jason was strolling across the field toward him.

"_No need to be so defensive. I just want to talk."_ Jason said putting his hands up in surrender.

"_There is nothing to talk about."_ Conner said kicking his soccer ball into the air bouncing it on his foot.

"_Yes, there is. Look, no one meant to make you feel like less of a ranger. You are an awesome power ranger. If it makes you feel any better, I know how you feel. I was leader of the power rangers for a long time, and then Tommy came along and became leader. After that, I always felt like I was standing in Tommy's shadow."_ Jason explained, kicking the ball back to Conner when he dropped it. Kicking it back, Conner started a small game of soccer between the two of them while they talked.

"_Why didn't you do something about it?"_ Conner asked as he watched Jason momentarily bounce the ball from foot to foot.

"_Because, I realized I wasn't standing in his shadow…he was shielding me. He was doing me a favor. When he became leader, he took the responsibility off of my shoulders. When a tough decision had to be made concerning a team member or our next move, I wasn't the one who had to make it anymore. I wasn't the one who felt guilty because I made the wrong call and someone got hurt. Do you see what I'm saying?" _Jason said trapping the ball under is foot for a minute. He could tell Conner understood by the way he was looking off into space as if he were remembering a time when he himself had made the wrong call and someone had gotten hurt. "_When you are the leader of a team, especially the leader of the power rangers, every one of your team-mates puts their lives in your hands. That's why its crucial that you make the right call, but some times you do make a bad call and someone does get hurt. Like, jumping head long into battle against monsters you've never fought before. That was a bad call."_

"_I understand what you are saying. Being the leader is tough sometimes, it means remembering that you are part of a team and every choice you make effects every member not just yourself. In this case, all of us are members of one team, the retired rangers and Dino thunder rangers alike." _Conner said taking a seat on a bench along the side of the field so that he could change from his soccer cleats to his tennis shoes.

"_Right, so when we call you guys rookies it's not meant as an insult. It's just our way of calling you kick as power rangers in training."_ Jason laughed, hoping to lighten the air a little. It worked. Conner cracked a grin.

"_Come out; come out where ever you are power rangers! Elsa wants to play!"_ Elsa said referring to herself in third person, coaxing the rangers, as she stood outside of Tommy's house with Zeltrax and a squad of tyrannodrones. Accompanied by all of the other rangers, Tommy stepped outside into full view.

"_Dr. Oliver, what a pleasant surprise, fancy meeting you here. Tell me, where is your pretty pink ranger? Oh…wait that's right…there is two of them."_ Elsa sneered with an annoyingly amused grin, putting on a false sweetness that could ruin even Bulk's best appetite. Acting excited, she put the ends of her long fingernails in her mouth pretending she was a teenage girl asking about some juicy gossip she'd heard about over the weekend. "_So like I have to know, which one has your heart this week? The tall model-like blond one…the pretty Kitty Kat, or the flexible ever so graceful sweetheart Kimmie?"_

"_What do you want Elsa!? Leave Kimberly and Kat out of this, this is between you and me?"_ Tommy said tiring of her games.

"_I just wanted to stir up a little fun, but if you're going to be mean then I guess we will just have to teach you to be nice. Tyrannodrones!" _She shouted pointing a long finger toward Kimberly and Kat. "_What are you going to do Tommy? You can't defend them both."_

Rushing forward the hoard of tyrannodrones surrounded Katherine and Kimberly. Acting quickly, the other rangers rushed to their aid. Torn between who to protect Tommy decided it was best to just let the others deal with the tyrannodrones while he focused on Elsa. Unfortunately, when he turned back around to face her she had disappeared.

Kicking a tyrannodrone in the side, Kim suddenly became very aware of Kat who was also fighting off a tyrannodrone only a few feet away. '_Why is Elsa only targeting me and Katherine?' _she thought silently to herself. It was then she figured it out. She and Katherine were both romantically linked to Tommy. But Tommy didn't love Kat…did he? No, he had told her he didn't. Kimberly wasn't sure what to think or believe. Did Tommy still have any feelings for Kat? The idea scared her. Having Kat around and so close all the time, it was possible some old feelings for her could have resurfaced.

Suddenly Tommy was thrown off his feet by Zeltrax and landed directly in between Kat and Kim, throwing Kim's mind back into the present battle. Forgetting Kat, Kim ran to Tommy to make sure he was alright.

"_Tommy are you al…"_ she stopped when she heard another very familiar female voice echo her own. She knew who it was before even looking up. It was Katherine; she was knelt down on the opposite side of Tommy, who was still on the ground, with a soft concerned expression on her face that suddenly made Kimberly feel very angry.

"_You!"_ they echoed each other again, this time completely disregarding Tommy who was now on his feet dusting himself off.

"_Why are you even here Kimberly? It's not like you care about Tommy or the power rangers, you sent him a Dear John letter remember!?"_ Kat snapped harshly.

"_She is right Kimmie, you broke his heart. I don't think she minded picking up the pieces though. She didn't wait very long before taking your place, now did she?" _Elsa said appearing out of no where. She was sitting on the edge of the roof of Tommy's house letting her legs swing loosely over the side.

"_I'm surprised you even waited for me to leave, how considerate of you. That's the whole reason you convinced me to go to Florida and train. You wanted me to leave! If I wasn't here, then Tommy would be that much easier to win over." _Kim said bitterly, gritting her teeth in an attempt to control herself.

"_Ha! Kim… like it would have really taken that much. Tommy had every girl in the school after him, if not me he would have eventually left you for one of them. So I did you a favor really, saved you some heart break. At least you can say you lost him to someone prettier, instead of just saying you lost him." _Kat laughed, finding her last statement amusing.

"_Yeah right, Blondie, does that color go all the way to the roots or are you just that stupid? I bet even Bulk and Skull are smarter than you. Tommy likes intelligent girls, or did no one tell you that?" _Kim said sarcastically, spitting back words with a higher acidity than vinegar.

"_You aren't stupid, are you Katherine… not as dumb and helpless as Kimberly, who seemed to always get captured during a fight." _Elsa grinned, adding her two cents again. Her plan was working. The two pink rangers were fighting, and their arguing seemed to be escalating.

"_Yeah, you're one too call me stupid. You were a pathetic pink ranger Kimberly! 'Oh Tommy, Help!'." _Kat imitated Kim. Having had enough, Kimberly shoved Kat backward, slamming both of her hands into Kat's shoulders.

"_What's the matter are you a scaredy Kat, afraid to fight little old me? Let's just find out who's the better pink ranger." _She said taking a fighting stance.

"_You don't deserve Tommy, and you don't deserve to call yourself the pink ranger either!" _Kat spat viciously, her Australian accent very think, as she hit Kimberly with a low kick square to the stomach knocking her back a few feet.

Sputtering and coughing, Kimberly recollected herself. Retaliating, she proved her well toned gymnastics skills, and did a front handspring kicking Kat in the chest with both feet as she brought them down to land.

Elsa's job done, she, Zeltrax, and the tyrannodrones disappeared. The other rangers, unsure what to make of the situation, grouped around the two fighting pink rangers.

"_Dr. O.! Do something!" _Kira said, as Trent held her back, keeping her from getting in between the two feuding females. Trent didn't know a whole lot about woman, but one thing he did know was never to get in between them unless you wanted to sustain some serious bodily injury, especially with a grudge match of those two's magnitude.

"_I can't! If I try to break them up it will only make things that much worse. I'm part of the reason they are fighting! Someone else is going to have to do it." _Tommy said trying to figure out what to do.

"_See man, this is what happens when you date two girls at the same time."_ Zach joked, patting Tommy on the shoulder.

"_Not funny Zach." _Tommy said un-amused_ "Jason! Adam!" _he yelled for his two friends to come over.

"_Hey, look Bulky, a cat fight!" _Skull said in amusement when he and Bulk stepped outside to see what was going on.

"_Yeah, numb skull, that's Katherine and Kimberly! Man…they are really out for blood!" _Bulk said realizing the severity of the pursuing brawl. "_We gotta stop them before they kill each other!"_

Hearing Bulk's last statement and having a thing for Kimberly, Skull decided to play referee. "_Ok_ _girls, break it up! You two can fight over me some other time."_ He said stepping in between Kat and Kim. Ignoring his statement, Kat and Kim kicked him in the ass, tossing him forward out of their way, and on to his face in the dirt.

"_Skull you idiot, I didn't mean you!"_ Bulk said slapping a hand over his face in frustration.

"_Nice try Skull." _Zach said hauling Skull to his feet, and out of the cross-fire.

"_You two, both, need to knock it off. You should both be ashamed to call yourselves power rangers! This is not how power rangers act!" _Jason said loudly and angrily as he stepped bravely between them to break them up. Helping Jason, Adam also stepped in between them.

"_Power Rangers settle things by talking it out, not fighting! This is exactly why Elsa was targeting you two; she wanted you to fight with each other. If we aren't all working together we won't be able to defeat Mesogog and he knows that, which is why he sent Else to drive another wedge in where one already was." _Adam said softly but very seriously.

Finally regaining her senses, Kimberly realized what was happening and what she had done. Ashamed and disappointed in herself she turned and ran as tears started streaking her face. She was running to anywhere her feet would take her, to anywhere but there. Kat also realized how foolish she had been, and she too dropped to her knees with tears welling up in her eyes.

Tommy felt helpless as he watched Jason, Zach, and Trini take off to look for Kim, while Adam, Rocky, and Aisha stayed behind to comfort Kat. He wanted very badly to go after Kim and make sure she wasn't hurt, to comfort her himself, but some where inside of him he still loved Kat a little too and didn't want to hurt her worse by making her think he didn't care about her anymore. Mentally kicking himself, he tried to decide what to do. It was killing him to just stand there and do nothing. He knew he had to do something, but he didn't know what he could do without making things worse. Suddenly getting an idea he ran into his house and disappeared.

When Tommy came back outside, he had a folded piece of paper in each hand. With one piece of paper he held a white rose, and with the other a red rose. Handing one to Aisha for her to give to Kat, he handed to other to Billy for him to give to Kimberly.

"_Hey, look at me Kat; you can't help how you feel. Yes, you handled things the wrong way, but so did Kim. You were both angry with each other for fair reasons. Anyways here, Tommy wanted me to give you this."_ Aisha said softly as she handed Kat the folded piece of paper. Opening the neatly folded letter, Kat dried her eyes enough to read it.

_**Dear Katherine, **_

_**There is never a good way to say I'm sorry for hurting you. You were there for me when I was alone and heartbroken after I had gotten Kim's letter. You mended my heart and made it feel again. You gave me your heart and your love. On a certain level, I returned your love, but I could never fully give you my heart and that wasn't fair to you. I am asking you to please understand. My heart belongs to Kimberly, it always has. You are an amazing woman, and an amazing dancer and I was a lucky man to ever have been loved by someone as lovely as you are. You deserve so much more than I could ever give you. I will treasure the time we spent together forever and always. You will always hold a place in my heart, but you have to let me go. Here is one last gift to show you that I care. Please know that I never meant to hurt you.**_

_**My sincerest apologizes,**_

_**Tommy.**_

When Kat looked up from the letter, she was handed a white rose. Looking at the words on the paper, she understood what Tommy was asking. She could feel a small break start to form in her heart as fresh tears started to stain the paper she still held in her hands.

"_Look! There she is!" _Zach said pointing toward the Reefside city park, where Kimberly lay curled up crying on a bench.

"_Kim, are you alright? What happened back there?" _Jason asked softly as he knelt down beside the bench.

"_Kat's right. I'm a pathetic poor excuse for a power ranger. Here we have this huge battle ahead of us that we need to be preparing for, and all I've been doing is fighting with Kat. Oh my God, Tommy must hate me now!" _Kim cried, as she moved to a sitting position. Thinking now about what Tommy must have thought about her and Kat's little feud only made her cry even harder.

"_Kim, I am positive that Tommy doesn't hate you. He loves you, you know that. Why didn't you talk to one of us about how you felt?" _Trini asked warmly, taking a seat on the bench.

"_Because I thought I'd probably seem childish…I guess that ship has already sailed."_ Kim said mentally kicking herself repeatedly, as tears still continued to streak her pretty face. Just then, Billy came jogging over with a folded piece of paper in his hand.

"_This is from Tommy." _He said handing the paper to Kim. Opening it up, her hands shook as she read it, afraid of what it might say.

_**Hey Beautiful,**_

_**I know how you must feel right now and it is my fault, for that I am truly sorry. I know you are afraid that I still love Kat and you are going to lose me to her. Well don't be. True, she has a pretty face, but there is no woman more beautiful in my eyes than you are. My heart is yours and only yours. It always has been and always will be. I love you Kimberly, with all of my heart and soul…**_

Stopping for a moment Kim realized that the others had disappeared. She was now alone, or so she thought. Continuing to read the letter, she began to hear Tommy's voice almost like he was reading it to her. Looking up from the paper again, she realized he was. He was quoting it from memory exactly as it was written. Kneeling down in front of her, she finally noticed the dark red rose he was holding out for her to take.

"_I know the years we spent apart were long and painful. I also know that it will be awhile before things feel completely normal between us again, but I don't want to make the same mistake I've already made once. So that there is never any doubt in your mind ever again about how I feel about you, I want to prove to that what I say is true."_ He continued, quoting the rest of the letter. Shifting his position to one knee, he pulled a small black box from his pocket. _"Kimberly Ann Hart…Will you marry me?"_ he said presenting her with a beautiful pink and white diamond ring.

**To Be Continued…..**

**Ok everybody so what did you think of the big bombshell I just dropped. It was a last minute decision to add it to the chapter. I know another cliff-hanger. What did everyone think of the fight between Kat and Kim? If anyone has any critiques, ideas, comments, please feel free to review and let me know. You guys have been awesome readers, I am always thrilled to read your reviews and hear what you thought of my story. Chapter 9 is already in the works and I will have it up as quickly as possible. TTFN. Ta Ta For Now.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_Terror Struck_

The main diamond was pink and cut into the shape of a heart. On either side of the main diamond was a smaller white diamond set into a slender silver band. Turning it over he let her read the inscription on the inside of the band. '_His beautiful Crane.' _Handing it to her he started to slide another ring off of his own finger. It was just a plain silver band, but it too had an inscription inside. '_Forever her Falcon.'_

"_When did you…"_ Kim whispered, still in shock.

"_I bought it a few weeks after you left for Florida. I had planned to give it you after the Pan Globals were over, but you had sent me that letter before I had the chance."_ He told her softly. _"So you haven't answered my question yet…" _he said taking her hands into his _"Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"_

Kimberly was at a loss for words. Staring at the ring, she remained completely silent. She had dreamed about marrying Tommy since the day she met him, but after she had mistakenly let him go, she had thought the possibility was all but gone. The fact that he had held onto the ring that he had bought for her for so long, even after she had broken his heart, astounded her. Without realizing it, tears had started forming in her soft brown eyes. He loved her. He really truly loved her in a way that words could not express. Finally meeting his anxious gaze, she smiled. She smiled his favorite smile; the one that reached all the way to her eyes. It was the one from his dream.

"_Tommy I…yes…yes I will marry you!" _she said, kissing him when he grinned. Drying her eyes she looked again at the ring that she still held in her hand. _"Would it be ok if we wait to tell everyone? It's not that I don't want to…it's just…I'm not very fond of Kat anymore; but even so, it wouldn't be fair to announce our engagement so soon after the fight we just had. Even she doesn't deserve that." _She said softly, understanding how it would undoubtedly make Kat feel. Understanding what she meant, Tommy nodded in agreement.

"_Your right, enough damage has already been done. For the time being you can wear your ring on this."_ Tommy said as he dug around in his pocket and pulled out a sparkling silver chain. _"I realized, with all of the battling we have been doing, that you probably wouldn't want to wear it on your hand, so I bought this a few days ago to put it on."_

Sliding the ring onto the chain, he fastened it in place around her neck and kissed her. _"Now you have no reason to be afraid of losing me anymore. I love you Kim, you are and always will be my whole world. No one can ever take your place in my heart, no one." _

"_Master Mesogog…I know a way to really make your monster powerful!"_ Rita said nervously as she stepped out of hiding. _"I once used the power of fear against those power brats myself, when I trapped them on the Island of Illusions." _She screeched, dragging her ugly brown dress across the ground as she walked.

Mesogog made a low gravelly sound deep in his throat. _"I am listening."_ He said waiting for Rita to continue.

"_Well…if you use some dirt from the Island in your bio-mutation thingy, your monster will really be able to manipulate those power twerps' fears." _She continued, cackling very loudly. Her voice when she laughs, would almost remind you of the noise a parrot makes when it's agitated.

"_Yesss."_ Mesogog hissed. _"You, Gold Monkey thing, go and retrieve some dirt from the island she speaks of. Put it in this." _He said handing Goldar a glass vial. Taking the glass vial, Goldar stroked his sword and disappeared in a flash of flames. _"Elsa! Begin the bio-mutation process." _

A few moments later Goldar returned with the vial. It was now filled with a brown powder. Taking it from him, Elsa poured the dirt into some kind of dark bubbling liquid that was in a beaker sitting on a metal table in the middle of the room.

"_Your turn."_ Mesogog said, looking at Zedd and Rita. Stepping forward they crossed their staffs and began chanting something in a strange language. It sounded similar to the old Latin that used to be spoke in Ireland many years ago only it had, some, structural differences. As they continued to chant, a black fog began pouring out of the beaker that Elsa had dumped the dirt into. Slowly the fog took on a some what physical form. Narrow sharp horns that pointed forward formed on the creature's forehead, and cloven hooves were his feet. His body resembled hard black obsidian, but remained shrouded by the black fog he started as. He could change from his solid form to fog and back again in a matter of minutes. He had no face except for two deep set marble like eyes that glowed red and thin lips that curled up into a vicious morbid grin.

"_Fear Monger, find the power rangers and show them how it really feels to be terrified! Go now, and destroy them once and for all." _Mesogog commanded with enough sharpness to his voice that it could cut the air like broken glass does human skin.

"_Hayley!? I thought you were supposed to be spending two weeks at the beach with some of our old college friends?"_ Tommy said with a surprised look when Hayley Ziktor; the Dino Thunder ranger's technical advisor, entered the lab.

"_I came back early. We weren't doing much anyways, just sitting on the beach talking about all the stupid stuff we did…which is actually kind of boring by the way."_ Hayley said nonchalantly as she looked around the room at all the other people who had collected while she was away. Finally noticing the short brunette standing beside Tommy, she recognized her from all of his photos and video diaries. Looking Kimberly over, she made a funny face like she had expected her to be different somehow. _"You must be Kimberly."_ She said offering a hand shake. Kim didn't take it; instead she kept her arms folded over her chest with a questioning expression on her face. _"I'd introduce myself but I think Tommy pretty much did that for me." _Hayley continued, dropping her hand when she realized Kim wasn't going to shake it.

"_First name basis huh? You two seem pretty close. Funny, I don't recall Tommy ever mentioning you before." _Kimberly said cautiously, eyeing Tommy like a mother does their child when they only tell her part of the truth instead of all of it.

"_Hayley is the technical advisor for the Dino Thunder rangers. She is also the manager and owner of Hayley's Cyberspace. We went to college together."_ Tommy explained as he brushed a loose piece of Kim's hair off of her shoulder and tucked it behind her ear.

"_Yeah, I gathered that."_ Kim said flatly. Grabbing Tommy's hand she laced her fingers into his. When she did she could feel him squeeze her hand gently reassuring her that he was hers and no one else's.

"_So you quit being a power ranger to be a gymnast…how did that work out for you?"_ Hayley asked being slightly sarcastic as she tried to make conversation.

"_Fine thanks."_ Kim said trying not to sound rude.

"_Billy, here is the schematics to the Thunder Zords. I finally got their internal memory chips linked to one another."_ Trini said holding a stack of neatly folded papers in her hands. Billy was sitting at Tommy's computer typing vigorously as coded process data scrolled down the screen.

"_I can take those. I'm the one who makes all the gizmos around here." _Hayley said excitedly, holding her hand out.

"_You might be the technical advisor for the Dino Thunder rangers, but you're not for this team."_ Trini said sharply, handing the prints to Billy before walking away.

Turning back around to face Tommy, Hayley sighed. _"I don't think your friends like me." _she whispered.

"_Don't take it personal. It's not that they don't like you. They just don't trust you." _Tommy said patting her on the shoulder.

"_Do you think we have any chance of winning?"_ Kira asked nervously as she and Trent took a walk around downtown Reefside.

"_Hey, what kind of attitude is that? I think we have every chance of winning."_ Trent grinned at her. "_Here, I drew this for you."_ He said shyly as he handed her a charcoal sketch he had drawn. It was a picture of her sitting on one the Reefside High schools outdoor benches playing her guitar. Kira stared at it for a long time. She couldn't believe how well he had managed to capture her passion for music.

"_It's amazing! When did you draw it?"_ she asked excitedly.

"_Awhile back, when I first saw you at school. It's yours, you can keep it." _He smiled, enjoying the lit up expression on Kira's face. Silently deciding something, Trent grabbed her hand and waited to gage her reaction. At first she was surprised, but she was soon blushing as bright as he was. Shyly smiling at one another they left their hands linked and continued their walk in silence.

Suddenly a cold breeze blew past chilling their skin. Shivering, Kira wrapped her arms around herself. Wearing only a plain yellow t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up and shorts with a pair of black converses, the drastic change in temperature made her skin sting and muscles hurt.

Following the frigid breeze was a black fog that began filling the air around them. As they stared through it for its source, a pair of dark red glowing eyes came into view making them both jump. Fumbling nervously for her communicator, Kira tried to contact Tommy.

"_Dr. O…We have a BIG problem!" _she managed to say before her communicator shorted out.

Realizing something was wrong, Tommy and the others teleported out. Conner and Ethan responded first.

"_You think she could really ever love you Trent? You are evil son. You always will be._" Anton Mercer told his adopted son Trent. He some how stood a drift in the fog; like a nightmare hangs in your memory when you first wake up.

"_No I'm not! I will never be like you!" _Trent yelled fighting to control his emotions.

"_Oh, no? You may believe that, but does she!?"_ Anton continued, sounding almost amused. Suddenly Anton disappeared and Kira was now a drift in the fog.

"_Kira! Don't believe him!" _Trent yelled, as fear began to grip his every nerve.

"_Trent! Believe who!? What are you looking at? I'm right here!" _Kira said standing in front of him waving a hand across in front of his face. Following his line of vision she saw nothing but the black fog that still surrounded them. Looking back at Trent she noticed his eyes had a hazy look to them; almost like he was physically there but him mind was not. _"Trent!" _Kira yelled, making an ear-piercing screech. Her Ptera Scream was strong enough to make the ground shake, but seemed to have no effect on Trent.

"_Look, it's the Avril wanna-be! Too bad Kira, at least Avril can sing!" _Cassidy Cornell, a preppy school reporter from Reefside High, laughed as she pointed at a broken guitar. It was Kira's guitar.

"_Cassidy, how could you!?" _Kira screamed, as she started to cry. Picking up the guitar, it fell to pieces in her hands.

"_How could I? You are the one who tortures everyone with that noise you call singing!" _Cassidy laughed again. When Kira opened her mouth to say something again, not a sound came out. Trying again, she still got no sound. Panic striking heavily, she grasped at her neck.

"_What's going on? What's wrong with them!?" _Conner asked as he grabbed Trent's white shirt, with the Hayley's Cyberspace logo on it, and shoot him. He got no response.

"_Kira! Kira, can you hear me!?" _Ethan said as he tried to pry Kira's hands off of her throat.

"_It's the fog! Mesogog must have created using something from the Island of Illusions! It makes you see your worst fears and self-doubts."_ Billy explained as the fog started to draw itself in. Within minutes Tommy and Kimberly were the only ones left that were not yet affected by the fog as they were the last to arrive. By this time, Fear Monger had become almost completely solidified.

"_I am Fear Monger! You cannot defeat me power rangers, for I know what you fear most!" _The large black devil creature said in a voice so deep it almost sounded like it had come from hell itself.

"_Tommy, I don't think we can beat him alone! Use the Dragon Dagger! We NEED Dulcea! Without Zordon, she is the only one who can tell us how to defeat him, and the only one who will be immune to his powers since she is a guardian." _Kimberly with uncertainty in her voice as the monsters red piercing gaze shifted specifically to her. Pulling out the dagger and the sheet music Alpha had given him, Tommy prepared to play Dulcea's summoning tune. It was then Fear Monger's grip started to take hold on him, and he dropped the Dragon Dagger, letting it clatter to the ground.

"_Goodbye Tommy. Sorry to break your heart again, but you are just too weak for me. Don't worry; I'm sure Kat will gladly pick up the pieces again." _Kimberly said softly in a sing-song voice as she disappeared deeper into the fog.

"_Kimberly! Please don't go! I can't lose you again!" _Tommy said as he started to cry, which was something he rarely did. His worst fears were unfolding before his eyes and he was helpless to stop it. He could feel the sharp pain in his chest as his heart start to break all over again.

"_Tommy, I'm right here. I know some where in there you can hear me. I'm not going anywhere, you have to believe that!" _The real Kimberly whispered into his ear as she gently brushed a hand across his cheek. "_Look in your heart Tommy and hear the cry of the Crane, your Crane, and you will know that it's true."_ She continued, this time softly kissing his lips. His eyes remained hazed, but she saw him blink, however, it wasn't until she felt his hand barely brush hers that she knew he had heard her.

Swiftly she picked up the Dragon Dagger and began reading the sheet music.

"_Come on Kimberly, if you can play a guitar you can play this thing." _She told herself as she started to play a few notes. The music she played sounded very foreign, but also soft and slightly sad. It was a very tranquil song that was pleasant to the ears. As she continued to play a soft green light beamed through the sky revealing Dulcea herself; guardian of the planet Phaedos, wearing the green ranger's power shield.

"_Duclea, we really need your help! Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, and Mesogog have let loose Fear Monger in an attempt to destroy the power rangers!_ _I am the only one that hasn't been affected by his fear inducing fog." _Kimberly explained as the black fog drew in around her attempting to decipher her fears.

"_The fog does not affect you Kimberly, because you've already conquered your worst fear. That ring around your neck proves it."_ Dulcea explained. "_Fear Monger cannot prey on something you are no longer afraid of."_ She paused "_Now it is up to you to distract the monster in order to give your friends a chance to break his hold on them."_

"_Can't you do something?" _Kim asked as the fog continued to swirl around her ineffectively.

"_I am a guardian. I am charged with protecting Phaedos and Phaedos alone. I cannot meddle in the affairs of other planets. It is against the rules, I am sorry I cannot help you. I can only guide you, much like Zordon did, I cannot fight." _Dulcea said sullenly. Taking a deep breath, Kimberly stepped up to Fear Monger and met his red gaze.

"_Do not fear Kimberly; do not give him that control. Listen for the call of the Falcon; he is always by your side. Let your Crane fly to him and set him free._" Dulcea said referring to the animal spirits that were linked to the rangers when they received their Ninjetti powers. Closing her eyes, Kimberly heard the distant shriek of a Falcon pierce the air.

"_You can't control me Fear Monger, I've beaten my fear!" _She said confidently she took her engagement ring off of its chain and slid it onto her finger. "_Right Kimberly, you can morph now, you idiot, remember?" _She told herself, feeling slightly dumb for forgetting. Her long pony-tail swung loosely as she reached for her morpher. "_Pterodactyl!" _

In a flash of pink, she had morphed into the pink Pterodactyl ranger. "_Alright you over grown storm cloud come and get me!"_ She taunted, dodging his attempts to grab her.

"_Kimberly!" _Tommy shrieked when Kim collapsed to the ground. It was then he heard the cry of the Crane and realized that what he was seeing wasn't real. "_It's just a nightmare, it isn't real."_ He told himself as the images started fading. Soon the only image left was of Kim morphed and fighting Fear Monger. Mid-dodge she froze in place.

"_Foolish girl…no one is completely fearless. You might have conquered one fear but you have others. It is impossible to defeat fear!" _Fear Monger laughed. In her hazed eyes, Kim saw her friends lying dead on the ground while Reefside burned around them. Even Bulk and Skull was among them. Tommy and Kat stood in the center of the destruction laughing. It was her nightmare come to life. Still as stone, she stared in horror at what she saw before her.

"_Now you will learn the power of fear little pink ranger!" _The black monster growled as he formed a solid hand and picked her up. Squeezing her tightly, his sharp claws pierced her side drawing blood. Squeezing her tighter, a few bones could be heard breaking before he dropped her several feet to the ground.

"_KIMBERLY!" _Tommy screamed in panic when he heard her yell out in pain. "_No! It's just a nightmare!" _He said looking away.

"_No Tommy, this is real! The monster's hold on you was broken when you heard the Crane cry. Kimberly is really injured!" _Dulcea explained urgently before running to Kim. Her words hitting home, Tommy's heart felt like it had stopped beating and his blood felt like ice in his veins. Without a word he bolted, as fast as he feet would move, to where Kim lay on the ground gasping…

_**TO BE CONTINUED…..**_

**I am really sorry I took so long updating this chapter everybody. This was the hardest chapter I have written so far which is why it took me so long, that and I wanted it to be as close to perfect as possible before I posted it. So what do you think of my monster? What do you think will happen to the Kimberly? Will she make it or will Tommy lose her for good this time? Questions questions…well they will be answered in the next chapters. I promise the story only gets better from here so keep reading and review review review. Thanks again for reading so far and being so patient with me.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

To Live or Die

Instantly dropping to his knees, Tommy nearly knocked Dulcea over rushing to Kimberly's side. Panicked, Tommy stared at the blood that now drenched the pink ranger's suit, on the right side, staining it a dark burgundy color. Too over-whelmed with thoughts and emotions to think, he kneeled beside her unsure what to do.

"_Remove her helmet, Tommy! We must get her helmet off." _ Dulcea urged, as she moved to kneel by Kimberly's other side, where she was out of the way.

Quickly but carefully, Tommy unbuckled Kim's helmet and pulled it gently away tossing it somewhere off to the side. Without her helmet muffling her voice anymore, Kim's, gasps and winces sounded much louder.

"_Kimberly…"_ Tommy said in an almost inaudible voice as tears began to well up in his eyes. Tommy was the kind of guy who never cried about anything. It was a sign of weakness to him, but in this case that didn't matter anymore. The only other time he had ever really cried was when he had gotten Kim's letter and it had broken his heart. Now, as Kim lay injured, his heart was breaking again, only this time it was even worse.

"_She must be demorphed. It is the only way to see the full extent of her injuries." _Dulcea said, still having her sense about her where Tommy did not. When he didn't respond, she smacked him forcefully in the forehead with the heel of her hand. "_Call for Hayley you idiot! She can help. The longer you sit there, the less time Kimberly has!"_ she told him, getting irritated.

Finally remembering the communicator on his wrist, Tommy quickly turned it on. "_Hayley! Hayley, can you hear me!?"_ Tommy managed to say through soft sobs as he tried to regain some composure.

"_Tommy!? Tommy, what's wrong!?" _Hayley asked sounding very concerned. She had never heard Tommy sound this upset and distressed over anything before.

"_It's Kim, she is hurt really bad! I'm going to need your help!" _He told her. He had managed to halfway collect himself.

"_Ok, just tell me what you need me to do."_ Hayley said gently.She had heard Tommy talk about Kim so many times over the years that it had become very obvious how he felt about her. To Tommy, Kimberly was his whole world and had been from the day he met her. If she were to fall, he would be right there to catch her. If she were to cry, he would ache to comfort her. If she were to break or fall apart, he would break along with her.

Grabbing several things from around the lab, Hayley tossed them into a back-pack and bolted outside to her car.

"_Kim…Can you hear me Beautiful? I know you hurt really badly but I need you to give me your power coin so you can power down." _Tommy whispered, trying to choke back a new wave of tears as he kept one hand on her side to stop the bleeding, while he gently stroked her cheek with his other.

Opening her eyes, Kim moved her arm slightly, exposing her power morpher with the pink power coin still in it. When Fear Monger had dropped her, she was no longer a threat to him and her Illusions had vanished as he lost interest in her. Wincing, she gritted her teeth. Her side felt like molten lava had been poured over it and her broken ribs felt like a hundred swords were being run through her chest with every breath. Her head and shoulders lying on Tommy's lap, she let out a whimper and started to cry. "_Tommy…I'm sorry."_ She said coughing between words.

"_You have nothing to be sorry __**for**__, Beautiful." _He told her giving her a small smile as a tear rolled slowly down his cheek. "_I'm the one who is sorry, sorry I let you get hurt." _Removing the morpher from her belt, he watched Kim's pink ranger suit dematerialize revealing a large deep gash gouged into her right side. One of Fear Monger's sharp claws had punctured her side when he had squeezed her the second time. Tommy could feel his stomach drop and skin grow cold as he realized the severity of her wounds. Just as a lump had formed in his throat and more tears were about to spill, Hayley arrived with the medical gear.

"_Tommy, you __**must**__ let Hayley take over. She knows what she is doing; she is Kim's best hope right now." _Dulcea said as she tried to pry Tommy from his place on the ground.

"_No, I won't! I won't leave! She needs me, I can't leave her! I won't!" _Tommy yelled as he finally snapped the rest of the way and went into a full break down. Tears now flooded his eyes as he jerked his arm out of Dulcea's hands. Sighing, she knew why he was acting the way he was and she didn't blame him, but she also knew that someone still had to stop Fear Monger.

"_Tommy, you MUST! If you don't fight Fear Monger, then her being injured will have been for not! Do you want the other rangers; your friends, to share the same fate!?" _ She said sharply. "_Now, call for your zord! I will try to free the other rangers." _She said just before darting off into the fog.

Realizing she was right, Tommy kissed Kimberly on the forehead and then turned her over to Hayley's care. Standing up, he turned to face the black menace responsible for hurting the woman he loved. All at once, his anguish and fear turned into anger.

"_White Tiger!" _He yelled out his morphing call, morphing into the white ranger. Pulling Saba from his belt he lunged forward in a blind rage, stumbling when he hit only fog.

"_And they say people get wiser with age. I'd say by that last move that they were wrong."_ Saba said sarcastically, hoping it would help get Tommy's head on straight.

"_Damn it! You're not helping Saba!"_ Tommy cursed furiously as he took up another fighting stance.

"_Foolish ranger, you cannot strike air!_" Fear Monger laughed as he formed two fingers and flicked Tommy like a bug, tossing him to the ground a few feet away.

"_Come on Jason, Tommy needs your help!" _Dulcea whispered into Jason's ear. Before his eyes he was seeing all of the mistakes he had ever made as the leader of the power rangers.

"_You were replaced Jas…I guess Zordon got tired of your failures. It's your fault that he is gone. You couldn't hack it, so he made me the leader." _Tommy said sarcastically. He still had his long hair, and was dressed in white like he always was when he was still the white ranger.

"_Zordon was destroyed by Andros, not me." _Jason said shaking his head, trying not to listen. "_I may have screwed up a couple times, you are right, but I was always there when my friends needed me!"_ He defended, remembering some of the things that he had done right as the leader. It was then the image broke and he saw Dulcea standing beside him. "_Dulcea!?"_ He said taken by surprise.

"_That's it! The answer is courage!"_ She blurted, talking to no one in specific.

"_What? Never mind, how did you break Fear Monger's hold!?"_ Jason asked giving her a funny look.

"_I didn't, you did! It was courage. When you reminded yourself of the good you had done, you showed courage and broke the monsters hold!"_ Dulcea said excitedly. "

"_I guess I kind of blamed myself for what happened to Zordon. I always thought that If I had tried harder as the red ranger and destroyed Zedd and Rita when I had the chance, that it might have stopped his destruction from happening. I was afraid of the idea of being without his protection and guidance, but I learned that by remembering what he taught us, he is still guiding us even though he is gone." _Jason said explaining to her what had changed his mind, what had given him the strength and will to fight again.

"_Hayley…I'm really…sorry." _Kim choked out hoarsely, gasping when Hayley pressed on the gash in her side.

"_For what?" _Hayley asked softly, giving Kim a curious glance.

"_For…not trusting…you." _Kim cringed in pain when her talking put pressure on her broken ribs.

"_You had better not talk. If one of those broken ribs punctures a lung, you will be in big trouble."_ Hayley said laying a towel over Kim's side and applying pressure. "_I understand why, you know. You were afraid there was something between me and Tommy. You are afraid of losing him, that he will find someone better…well he won't. No one is better than you…not to him." _She said softly, giving Kim a friendly smile.

"_How do…you know?"_ Kim said forcing the words out despite Hayley's earlier warning.

"_Because the one person he has talked about more than anyone else, throughout the entire time I have known him, has been you. I can see it in his eyes every time he looks at you. Kim, in his eyes, no one will ever be as good as you are. He is still the school boy who fell in love with the girl of his dreams." _ Hayley explained as she glanced over to where Tommy was still doing his best to keep Fear Monger's attention off the other rangers. The Tiger zord had just taken a hard blow to its left side and was still trying to haul itself back up.

"_Thank you, Hayley…for everything."_ Kim said. Hayley had just started to smile at her, when Kimberly started coughing blood. Hayley's smile vanished, and she started to panic.

"_Dulcea, where is Dulcea!?"_ she said hoping the older female warrior would know what to do.

"_Guys, it's me Trini. I'm your friend; the yellow ranger, remember!? I helped Billy repair the thunder zords."_ Trini anxiously as she watched her five long time friends gather with Hayley and the other rangers without seeming to notice she wasn't there.

"_Sorry lady, we don't know any Trini. Aisha is the yellow ranger, and Hayley does all the repairs for this team."_Zach said looking at Trini as if she were a stranger.

"_Kimberly, you remember me right!? We've been best friends since we were little!"_ she said, on the verge of tears.

"_I have no idea what you are talking about. Aisha is my best friend."_ Kimberly said nonchalantly. Whispering something to Aisha, they giggled.

Outside of Trini's mind, Dulcea was whispering something in her ear in an alien language. "_Setay Lus Bala Carta Numyo." _For a moment Trini was perfectly still. Not even her soft yellow sun skirt or long black braid moved when a chill wind picked up. After a few minutes had passed some movement could finally be seen, when her eyelids lightly fluttered. She had heard Dulcea's words.

"_In your heart is where you will find the strength to conquer fear." _is what Dulcea had said. Trini was confused. She had heard Dulcea's voice but couldn't see her.

"_Dulcea!?"_ Trini whispered to her self as she momentarily ignored the laughing and talking her friends were doing. Realizing what Dulcea had meant, she took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. Managing to sort her thoughts, she knew what she had to do.

"_Since you don't know me, why don't you get to know me? If you will be my friend I will be yours. My name is Trini._" She said offering Aisha a handshake. Turning to Hayley, she swallowed nervously before speaking. "_Do you think maybe you could show me how you built the Dino Morphers?"_

Hayley gave her a look of confusion and uncertainty but after a moment of thought she smiled making Trini's fears slowly melt away. As the illusions began to dissipate, she blinked her eyes to clear her vision. Looking around, she saw that all but a few rangers had yet to break Fear Monger's hold. Like ice cracks when the air begins to on the onset of spring, the rangers were slowly breaking the monster's grip piece by piece.

Hearing Hayley's calls for help, Dulcea sprinted to where Kimberly still lay on the ground; Hayley still at her side. Blood slowly trickled out of the corner of Kim's mouth, leaving a small pool on the ground below her, as she lay in Hayley's arms cringing continuously with pain. Hayley had tears in her eyes as she met Dulcea's expressionless gaze.

"_She is hurt too badly! She is beyond my help." _Hayley explained softly. "_Only some form of power from the power grid can hope to save her." _ She hardly knew Kimberly, but Hayley was the kind of person who treated everyone she met like family. Everyone was good in her eyes, until they gave her a reason to believe other wise.

Dulcea stared at the fallen pink ranger as she lay slowly dying and then quickly shifted her gaze to Tommy, who was still battling Fear Monger and failing. The Tiger zord had taken almost all it could. Severely damaged, it had exposed wires every where and large pieces of its armor were missing leaving it's inside machinery exposed. The Tiger zord was finished, it could fight no more. It was destroyed beyond repair. It was then that Dulcea made a choice. Removing the green ranger's power shield from her shoulders, she placed it on Kimberly's.

"_This will heal her partially but only temporarily, until we can find something else."_ She told Hayley in a soft and very calm voice.

"_But without it you'll…"_ Hayley started to say, but Dulcea cut her off.

"_I know what choice I make. I am not afraid." _Dulcea said looking her in the eyes. Hayley could see in her eyes that it was true; there was no fear in Dulcea's soft gaze. "_You two, stay her with Kimberly and Hayley. I am charging you with protecting them!"_ She told Bulk and Skull very seriously when she saw them emerge from where ever they had been in the fog. Doing as instructed, the both took up a post on either side of the girls.

"_B…B…Bulky!? Is the circus in town, cause I see a cl…cl…clown!"_ Skull stammered nervously. "_I hate clowns with their big red noses and evil grins!" _He whimpered as a short fat little clown walked toward him making a loud wicked sounding laugh, his big red shoes flopping every where.

"_You dope. What are you scared of clowns for? They're not…"_ Bulk said turning around breaking off his sentence when he saw what was sitting only a few feet away.

"_That's a spi…a spee…a very big sp…spider!" _He squalled with sheer terror as it moved toward him one long hairy leg at a time. He was looking at a big black tarantula about the size of a small car.

"_There was a reason I never went to the circus as a kid. I know how many of you guys get stuffed into that tiny car. I was always terrified I'd get stuffed into it with you and then one of you would fart and I'd be trapped!"_ Skull told the clown nervously as it continued to walk his way. As he was backing away his foot bumped Kimberly's leg reminding him of what he was supposed to be doing.

"_Skull, let's get outta here before Hairy here tries to make us lunch!" _Bulk said squealing like a little girl when one of the spider's legs brushed against him.

"_I can't Bulky. I won't leave Kimberly, she needs us!"_ Skull said looking at Kimberly and then at the clown who was now armed with a pie. "_Ok, Chuckles do your worst!"_ he said nervously, throwing his arms up to guard his face when the clown threw the pie at him. It instead hit Bulk, making Skull laugh. "_Ha ha, clowns __**are**__ funny!" _Wiping some of the pie off of Bulk's forehead he tasted it. "_Yum, banana cream."_ He grinned.

"_Rangers, call your zords and form the mega-zords! Tommy, use the Dragon Dagger and call for the other allies!"_ Dulcea commanded sharply. As she walked to the center of the battle field she appeared to be moving much slower than she had before and her face had lost its youthful glow.

Calling upon their zords, the rangers began forming the Thundersaurus and Ninja mega-zords. Wasting no time, they were already battling Fear Monger, with no success, as they waited for the Thunder mega-zord to form.

"_Tommy, we can't form the third mega-zord without Kimberly's zord; it won't form without the Firebird!"_ Billy yelled across the battle field to Tommy. He had a look of uncertainty in his eyes.

"_Can someone summon it for her?"_ Tommy asked remembering that he still had her coin.

"_No. It won't answer to anyone but the pink ranger; no one can call for it but her!"_ Billy explained starting to lose hope.

"_Could Kat…_" Tommy started to say but was interrupted when he heard a soft voice behind him.

"_I need…Pterodactyl…Firebird…thunder zord…power!"_ To everyone's surprise, it was Kimberly's voice they had heard make a weak call for the Firebird zord before collapsing back to the ground. Watching her fall, Tommy forgot all else and ran to her.

"_Kimberly! Kim, you shouldn't have gotten up!" _He said cradling her as gently as possible in his arms. "_The Dragon shield!?" _he said in complete surprise when he finally noticed the armor Kim was wearing.

"_She knew what she was doing Tommy. It was Dulcea's choice to give Kimberly the armor."_ Hayley said sullenly when he looked at her looking for an explanation. "_The shield was the only way to buy Kim some time."_

The shield's healing abilities had not healed Kimberly completely as her injuries were to severe but it had stopped the wound on her side from bleeding. The worst of her broken ribs had temporarily fused most of the way back together making it easier for her to breathe.

Holding is whole world in his arms, knowing without help he would lose her, Tommy's heart felt like it had already stopped beating. His lungs burned without the air they craved, as his reason to breathe was withering in front of him.

"_Tommy…"_ Kim whispered, this time without the rough ragged sound of pain that had been in her voice before. "_You have to finish this… for all of us!" _she said trying to sit up. He wouldn't let her. As tears filled his eyes for like the millionth time that day, he kissed her with everything he had. Adjusting her engagement ring on her finger, he gritted his teeth.

"_I promise you…you will get to wear that white dress!" _He told her as he kissed her again. Standing up, he had a fire blazing in his eyes. There was a hatred and anger there so strong that not even the devil him self could ever match it. Tommy was pissed, and Mesogog was the one he was after.

**To Be Continued…..**

**Thanks everybody for reading this far. I know this chapter was pretty dark and dramatic which is a little bit of a stretch from the actual show but I wanted to kind of give it a more adult edge and loose the kiddie gloves a little bit. Any who I there is still roughly 2 to 3 chapters till the end of the story and things are about to really heat up so keep reading. Let me know what you thought so far and review, critique, etc. Thank you again for reading and reviewing it's what makes writing this story so much fun and so worth it. Without you guys it would just be a bunch of words. I also want to give credit to my friend and muse,who we will call D.K., for helping me with this and all my past chapters. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Destruction and Chaos

Locating the Dragon Dagger, Tommy found it a few yards away from where Kim lay. He had dropped it when Fear Monger had taken hold on his fears causing it to fall from his hands. Lifting it into the proper position he played the other three summoning tunes. First he summoned the Masked Rider. The tune that echoed through the air had a quick tempo and sounded energetic but had a mildly shadowed melody giving it a slightly darker sound. Appearing in what looked like an intense beam of sunlight, Dex; the prince of the planet Edenoi, stood morphed into the Masked Rider. His armored uniform resembled a praying mantis.

"_It's been a long time my friend. Today I repay the favor you once gave Edenoi." _Dex told Tommy as he shook his hand. Tommy; who was still hell bent on going after Mesogog, paid little attention and merely nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Playing the last two tunes on the dagger, both Ninjor and the alien rangers greeted the rest of the mighty morphin and dino thunder rangers. Wasting no time Tommy had already teleported to Mesogog's island lair.

"_Mesogog! Come out and face me you coward!" _He yelled. He was standing a couple yards away in anticipation of an ambush of tyrannodrones or putties, but none came for him.

"_No need to shout Dr. Oliver. I am right here. So tell me…your pretty pink princess…how is she? Do you think she is going to live?" _Mesogog said sarcastically, hissing like a snake as a toothy grin started to stretch across his face. He had walked slowly but very casually outside where Tommy could see him leaving several feet of space between them. Every word was like poison in Tommy's veins spreading quickly as it boiled beneath his skin. His eyes were black with fury. Morpher in hand, he was ready for whatever his enemy had planned. The coin in the morpher however had been changed. Since the white tiger zord had been destroyed by Fear Monger, he had switched to his white falcon coin.

"_If Kimberly dies…I will personally rip your head from your shoulders!" _he hissed through gritted teeth. His fists were balled so tight that his finger nails had cut into his palms drawing blood that dripped slowly to the ground one drop at a time. He could feel it but didn't care for his mind was only on Kimberly and making Mesogog pay for what had happened to her.

"_Testy today…aren't we?" _Mesogog said with a slight chuckle. His posture, unlike Tommy's, was relaxed and at ease; he was enjoying the fury he had instilled in Tommy. It was his move and he was biding his time for just the right moment to play his hand.

"_You'll wish that's all I had been when I stomp you into the mud and turn you into a broken mess for Elsa to clean up!" _Tommy snapped very sharply as he glared intensely at the half-dinosaur hybrid that continued to find amusement in the situation.

"_Mesogog is busy with Tommy so we have to keep an eye on those pesky power brats and make sure they don't get the upper hand." _Rita screeched as she paced back and forth dragging the bottom of her old eye sore of a dress along the ground.

"_That little excuse of a robot, Alpha, must have told the ranger's how to summon their allies. They have Fear Monger completely out numbered!" _Zedd growled irritably. "_Goldar…Zeltrax go put those power parasites in their place!" _he commanded sharply as he pointed his Z staff toward them.

"_I guess it's time I called up that idiot brother of mine." _Rita groaned. Rito Revolto was Rita's older brother. He smelled worse than a week old dead Tuna that had been rotting in the sun, and was dumber than a box of rocks.

"_Ha Rito is more trouble than the rangers are! Besides, I don't need him or this bucket of bolts. I have my own back up to summon!_" Goldar said referring to Zeltrax, as he pulled his sword from his belt. Spinning it around a few times in a specific pattern, he stroked the blade. Erupted in flames, a person appeared a few feet away from him. This person was female and she was clad in gold armor much like he was. The difference was the gold scorpion tail that wrapped around her head forming a sort of helmet.

"_Scorpina!" _Rita yelled excitedly.

"_Guys this isn't working."_ Rocky said from inside his red ape zord. The mega-zords had split into their separate smaller zords in hopes it would make them harder to hit.

"_We have to try and find a way to make him keep a physical form." _Billy said from his end of the intercom. His blue wolf zord was swiftly dodging back and forth as Fear Monger swiped at it. "_Wait…if the Aquitian rangers can pin him inside of their energy fields it should immobilize him. He will have to solidify in order to attack and free himself. If we wait for just the right moment when he solidifies and hit him with water it should strengthen the energy fields just enough to cause a static electric discharge which will cause pressure build up inside the energy barriers. When enough pressure builds up it should cause his molecules to condense and no longer be able to expand. He therefore would no longer be able to shift shapes and would remain a physical being." _Billy explained, and as usual only a few people understood what he was talking about.

"_It could work. If you and your earth rangers can distract him, Aurico, Delphine, Tideus, and Corcus can immobilize him. Once he takes a physical shape I can summon a waterfall where he stands."_Cestro, the blue Aquitian ranger, said making a bubbly noise. It sounded as though he was speaking under water. He was in control of the blue shogun zord.

"_Billy, as a fog Fear Monger will be impossible to pin inside of energy fields."_ Trini's voice came over the intercom. As she spoke Goldar, Scorpina, and Zeltrax appeared and joined the battle. The dino thunder rangers targeted Zeltrax while the ninja rangers targeted Goldar and Scorpina with the help of Ninjor and the Masked Rider.

"_I've got an idea!" _Billy said excitedly. "_Tideus hit him with a tornado! You will have to be quick. You will only have a few seconds to get the energy fields around him. Jason, Zach, Trini pull back!"_ he continued as he maneuvered his wolf zord back out of the way.

"_Aquitian rangers, at the ready! Tideus you are up!" _Delphine, the white Aquitian ranger and leader, commanded from inside her white shogun zord. Delphine was the only female Aquitian ranger.

Standing outside of his yellow shogun zord on the point of its shoulder, Tideus briskly swung his power sword releasing a large yellow tornado. Quickly Fear Monger's fog was swept up inside of its spinning funnel trapping him inside. Positioned on four sides of the tornado, the rest of the Aquitian rangers wasted no time putting up their energy fields barring Fear Monger inside of essentially an electric cage. Angry and taken by surprise Fear Mongers fog bounced off of the sides attempting to escape. Failing at every try, the monster finally began to solidify back into a physical body.

"_NOW Cestro!" _Billy yelled through the little microphone inside his helmet. On cue Cestro put his hands up and closed his eyes as if praying. In a matter of seconds gallons of water began pouring from the sky down onto the monster below. The electricity from the energy barriers began sparking wildly making a snapping sound almost like a giant bug zapper. As the energy increased it finally gave way as it exploded apart tossing a now fully formed Fear Monger to the ground a few feet away. Smoke rolling off of his hard shiny onyx like skin, Fear Monger growled and hauled himself to his feet. When he fully straightened up he was nearly twelve feet tall; much bigger than the rangers had originally thought he was.

"_Uh…Trini we're in trouble!"_ Zach said with a panicked look on his face as Fear Monger's red gaze fell on his and Trini's zords. Blowing frigid breath on the Lion and Griffon zords, the monster caused a thick sheet of ice to form on them.

"_He's frozen the circuits! My zords won't move!" _Trini shrieked as she started to panic.

"_Trini! Zach! Bail out quickly!"_ Jason yelled, but it was too late. Fear Monger had already struck their zords very hard shattering the ice into sharp shards. Both Trini and Zach were thrown from their cockpits as their zords smashed into the ground

"_Come on rangers, you can do better than that!" _Goldar said striking the Ape zord with his sword. Lord Zedd had done him and Scorpina the favor of making them grow larger to match the size of the mega-zords.

"_Crane zord initiating blasters!" _Kat said as she pushed a sequence of buttons into her on board computer. Firing its blasters, the Crane zord shot past Scorpina's head as she was knocked to the ground by the blasters shock waves.

While Zeltrax was distracted by Conner and Ethan, Kira got an idea. Turning on her microphone and speakers in her pterazord she let out a sonic scream. Anticipating her move Zeltrax deflected the sonic scream back at the pterazord which was blown violently backward into a building that collapsed on top of it.

"_Kira!" _Ethan, Conner, and Trent yelled in unison as they watched the building crumble and the yellow zord disappear under the rubble. Digging through the concrete and debris with his dragozord, Trent managed to uncover the buried zord. Ejecting from his own zord, he scrambled across the massive pieces of concrete and metal to the cockpit of Kira's zord. Forcing it open, he pulled her unconscious from her seat. Once they were clear of the rubble he laid her down on the ground.

"_Kira can you hear me?" _He asked her softly as he checked her vitals. Her heartbeat was steady and strong but her breath was shallow. Her breath had been knocked out of her in the impact. "_Kira, please wake up! You have to be alright…come on open your eyes." _He whispered as a tear formed in the corner of his eye. "_You know, I've never told you this but…I think I love you!" _He said kissing her forehead while keeping hold of one of her hands. Suddenly he was hit with a wave of relief as he heard her cough and saw her eyes flutter open.

"_I've been waiting a long time to hear you say that." _She smiled as she sat up. "_OW…my arm!_" She cringed when she tried to move her left arm. Holding it in place, she let Trent look it over.

"_I think it's broken a little above your wrist most of the way through." _He frowned. Pulling the top part of her suit away from her neck he glanced under it in the back and saw that her entire shoulder from front to back was turning a deep black, blue, and purple and was starting to swell. "_It's worse. Your whole shoulder is severely bruised. There is...no…possible way you can continue fighting. I'm taking you to Hayley so she can splint it, no arguing."_ He told her very seriously but softly as he looked her in the eyes. Usually she would have protested but this time she was silent.

When her zord had hit the building she had been slammed into the far left side of it leaving her arm and shoulder pinned between her body and the wall of the cockpit as the building collapsed.

"_Did you mean what you said?"_ She finally asked in a little above a whisper.

"_Every word."_ He said twining his fingers into her dirty blonde hair as he kissed her.

"_Skull…would you help me up?"_ Kim asked once Hayley had turned her attention away to work on splinting Kira's arm.

"_I don't think that's a good…"_ Skull started to say, but as he watched Kim lay there with blood stains on her clothes something stirred in his chest. He still cared about her, had feelings for her on a mild level. Despite his better judgment he hauled her gently to her feet letting her lean on him for support.

"_Thanks. You really are a sweet guy. I really hope you find the happiness you deserve."_ She said softly as she gave him a short tender kiss on the cheek making him blush.

"_All in a days work ma'am."_ He said trying to sound like his old junior police force Lieutenant, making her laugh. Shining him a sincere smile she teleported out in a beam of pink. She was following Tommy to Mesogog's lair. While he had Mesogog's attention, she planned to try and retrieve the black dino-thunder morpher; Tommy's brachio morpher. How she was going to do that when she could hardly stand she didn't know.

"_Those four are not enough to fight that many rangers. We need more monsters!" _Zedd growled as he watched Ninjor grow to fight Goldar one on one while the ninja rangers and the masked rider pummeled Scorpina.

"_I can help! Let me fight'em Ed!" _Rito Revolto asked excitedly as he jumped up and down like a little kid waiting to go to the zoo.

"_Can you not make a mess out of things for once? Fail me this time and I will have fossil face Mesogog de-evolve you into sludge! And for the millionth time my name is Zedd! Lord Zedd!" _Zedd threatened getting agitated as he considered whether or not he had just made a big mistake.

"_Gee thanks, Ed! I'll get those power geeks this time!" _Rito said patting Zedd on the shoulder. When Zedd growled at him, Rito quickly and nervously dropped his hand. "_Say…where's old Finler…Fil…Flam…oh what's his name?" _he continued, being absent-minded as usual. "_Oh well, I'm off. Later sis, bye…uh…Zedd." _

"_It's Ed! I mean…ohhh."_ Zedd yelled and then groaned when he realized his goof.

"_Zeddy that's it!" _Rita squawked excitedly when she finished laughing at Zedd's goof up. "_That idiot brother of mine is a genius. We need Finster!" _She grinned. She was referring to the dog like creature that used to pose as her master monster maker when she had been in rule of the moon."_Let's go to the moon and see if he is still there. If he is then he can make us some more monsters to send down and fight the rangers!" _

"_My little rotten Petunia, you are brilliant!"_ Zedd said happily…for Zedd anyways. If he could grin he would have.

"_Too bad the power rangers destroyed that purple snot wad Ivan Ooze."_ Rita said sounding almost disappointed.

Ivan Ooze was a purple alien who had nearly destroyed Zordon and the rangers both when he had been accidently released from his hyper-lock chamber that had resembled a large purple egg. Dulcea had aided in his downfall by helping the rangers restore their powers when they visited her planet; Phaedos, in search of the great power. It was then that they were all given their animal spirits that would also be their zords. He had been destroyed by the ninja rangers shortly before Kimberly had departed the team passing her powers on to Katherine.

"_That old prune!? He was merely more than a mild sinus infection, barely more than a bad case of poison ivy rash."_ Zedd said sarcastically has he and Rita headed for the moon in a damaged Serpentara. Thought to have been destroyed by the power rangers, Serpentara still barely functioned enough for one final travel.

As Mesogog lunged at him with a clawed hand, Tommy dodged him by rolling to the side and quickly jumped back to his feet. He had aged quite a bit but he was still quick on his feet and his black belt martial arts skills were still pretty deadly.

"_Give it up Oliver. You can't defeat me alone!" _Mesogog said raising his voice as he swung at Tommy again and missed. "_Ah…ah…ah Tommy."_ He said like a parent warning a child not to do something when Tommy had reached to use his white falcon morpher. While distracted by Mesogog, a tyrannodrone hit Tommy from behind knocking the white morpher out of his hand. Tumbling across the ground, it stopped just in front of Mesogog's feet. Without hesitating, a vicious grin over took Mesogog's boney face as he stomped on the morpher crushing it beyond recognition. Tommy had no way to morph and use his powers.

Inside the lab, Kim had found herself in a dark corner of a big room. Along the walls on several shelves was books and beakers of different sizes. On several tables were gadgets and vials filled with different colored liquids, and on a far wall up on a shelf was the black dino-morpher. Looking around for Rita and Zedd as she leaned against a wall for support, she found the lab was empty. Leaning on whatever she could find for support, she made her way across the room to where the black brachio morpher was. Stumbling once along the way she accidentally knocked a beaker off of one of the tables sending it crashing to hard floor. Pausing for a moment she looked to see if someone had heard her but quickly returned her attention to the morpher. Stretching up onto her tippy toes she just barely managed to reach the brachio morpher and quickly stuffed it into her pocket for safe keeping.

"_You should be dead, pink ranger!"_ Elsa said in shock as she appeared in a random doorway behind Kim. She had been watching Mesogog and Tommy fight when she had heard something glass shatter in the lab. Thinking it to have been Zedd or Rita she had come inside to stop them from breaking anything else.

"_Sorry to disappoint you. You can think of me as that song that gets stuck in your head for a week that's nearly impossible to get rid of."_ Kimberly said sarcastically with a venomous undertone in her voice as she lightly laughed which caused her to cough as it jarred her injuries.

"_That's not a problem. Mesogog's psionic powers are enough to make you forget your own name. I don't think you're going to have to worry about anything being stuck in…your…head when your brain gets fried like an egg on a summer sidewalk!"_ Elsa laughed maniacally as she grabbed Kim by the arm and dragged her outside.

"_Oh! What a pleasant surprise. Your lover girl has come to join us."_ Mesogog sneered at Tommy when he noticed Elsa dragging Kimberly toward them. "_You are still alive I see. Well, not for long." _He said taking a hold of Kim's arms, digging his claws into her exposed skin.

Focusing his eyes directly on Kimberly, Mesogog released an invisible wave; almost like a high-pitched sound wave, that caused pressure to begin building inside of her head. Kim's head felt like she had three migraines at once; like her skull was going to explode. Unable to bare it any more she screamed in pain.

"_KIM!"_ Tommy yelled. He was unable to help her. He could only watch in agony as tears rolled from her eyes.

_TO BE CONTINUED….._

**Thanks everybody for reading so far it means a lot to me. The story is about to wrap up with only two or three chapters left. I really hope you guys have liked it so far, please let me know what you think and review, critique, etc. I know you are probably thinking Kimberly is being targeted way too much but I can tell you that there is a reason for it. I will be busy for awhile the next week or so but I do hope to have the next chapter up very soon so be looking forward to it. Well TTFN, Ta Ta For Now.**


End file.
